


Chuck vs Kinktober 2019

by Ambear9



Series: Chuck VS Holidays 2019 [12]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: 69, Bathing, Biting, Caught, First Date, Food, Halloween, Handcuffs, I made my own list from other lists, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Massage, One Night Stand, Phone Sex, Piercing, Promptober, Rimming, Road Head, Romance, Skinny Dipping, Solo, Some have more plot than porn, Suit, Top and Bottom Casey, Top and Bottom Chuck, Wet Dream, blindfold, dildo, mirror, outdoor, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 32,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Each chapter will have a different prompt, none of the chapters will be related to another, new chapter every day (Hopefully)*Some chapters go together, it's noted in the chapter notes.





	1. Handcuffs

-A spin on Season 1 Episode 4 

“Oh this is hilarious” Chuck pulled the tie out of Casey’s mouth   
“Shut your mouth Bartowski and help me”  
“Hold on a second” Chuck pulled out his phone taking a picture of Casey laying in the hotel bed in just his boxer, his white boxers with little green four-leaf clovers on them.   
“I’m going to kill you”  
“You’re handcuffed to a bed, what are you going to do?”  
“Well my plan was going to be to break one of my thumbs but I was hoping you would be nice enough to help”  
“Were you actually going to sleep with her for the diamond? Was that your master plan?”  
“She is very manipulative”  
“She stripped and threw herself at me two nights ago and I didn’t sleep with her”  
“Yeah cause your dick is hard for Walker, mine doesn’t care”  
“You’re very wrong, and I think now is the perfect time to show you”  
“What the hell are you talking about?”  
Chuck shrugged off his coat laying it on the back of the chair, then toed his shoes off pushing them under it.  
“What the hell?”  
Chuck started unbuttoning his work shirt then taking off his pants, laying them nicely on the chair “This is the part when I suck your dick”   
Casey’s eyes went wide  
“Unless you don’t want me to?” Chuck climbed onto the bed straddling Casey’s thighs  
“I don’t think it’s a good idea, I’m your handler Chuck”  
“Is that a yes or a no?” he ran his hands up Casey’s abs “Because I have been imagining this happening since I met you”  
“Take the cuffs off”  
“Nope,” Chuck leaned forward taking a nipple into his mouth, laughing to himself as Casey’s body shook under him as his teeth clamped down on the pink nub teasing it with his tongue before moving to the other one.   
His fingers threading through his hairy chest “I can’t tell you” he kissed his chest “how many times” he peppered a few kisses down his abs “I’ve thought about running my hands” he placed a kiss on the sharp line of his hip “Through your chest hair when I see it peeking out of your green shirt” He kissed a line to his other hip right above the line of his boxers.  
Chuck got off the bed grabbing the waistband of the tented four-leaf clover boxers “Lift” He tossed them on the chair with his clothes.  
He climbed back on the bed sitting on his knees between Casey's legs "Wow you're thick" Chuck whispered as he began to stroke Casey's dick.  
Casey watched Chuck's long fingers slide up and down, he would be lying if he said he never thought about Chuck multiple sexual positions, he just never thought they would actually be happening.  
Chuck licked a line up his length, lapping his tongue over the tip a few times before taking it into his mouth, his lips stretching over the thickness as he sucked him down until he got the tickle in his throat telling him that was enough. He kept his mouth in the same spot changing how much or how little he sucked as his hand worked up and down a few times.   
He pulled off, a line of spit connecting his mouth to Casey's dick was way hotter than it should be. His hand never stopped moving as he took a deep breath and took Casey back into his mouth, Casey moaned deep in his throat. His lips snug around the ridge as he sucked and lapped at the tip.  
"Chuck" He growled lifting his hips. Chuck moved his hand quickly as he bobbed his head up and down until Casey filled his mouth.   
Chuck sat up on his knees trying to catch his breath as he stroked him  
“Sit on my chest”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, fuck my mouth”  
Chuck was so close he almost came at Casey’s words. “God yes” Chuck quickly moved up Casey’s body, his knees in Casey’s armpits he leaned forward holding the base of his cock he rubbed his tip around Casey’s lips before pushing past them.  
Casey eagerly sucked him in, Chuck leaned forward more, using both hands to brace himself on the headboard that Casey was still handcuffed too.   
“Growl once if you want me to come in your mouth and twice if you want me to pull out” Chuck laughed.  
Casey’s single growl shot a shiver through Chuck’s body as his thrusts picked up, he had to close his eyes because he wasn’t ready for this to end and seeing his dick disappear into Casey’s mouth was almost too much. “Fuck Casey, so good” he stopped for a moment, his dick as deep as it could go as Casey tongued along the bottom of his shaft, he looked down locking his eyes with Casey’s as he came, not able to stop the constant stream of moans.  
It felt so good it almost hurt as he pulled his softening dick out of his mouth.  
“Wow, that was even better than I thought it would be”   
“Think about it often?”  
“Every time I jack off and if you ever feel the need to tie me up and fuck me, I won’t say no”  
“Good to know, can you uncuff me now?”  
“Depends, wanna tell me what’s up with the boxers? I’ve always imagined you more as a black briefs kinda guy”  
“They are lucky, okay, don't worry about it”  
Chuck laughed, “Major John Casey has lucky boxers, that’s hilarious”  
“Let me go and we can start working on other fantasies you have”  
“I like that idea, but sadly we have a diamond to find, but after the mission, you are totally fucking me into the mattress”  
Casey growled.

Chuck was laying on his bed after a long day at work, his pants and boxers tangled at his feet, his shirt half unbuttoned because he couldn’t wait any longer. One slick hand was wrapped around his cock keeping a slow pace as two of his fingers were pumping in an out of his ass as fast as he could go, trying to find that perfect angle, which of course he found right as he heard his window squeak open.  
His eyes jolted open to see Casey climbing through it.  
“Having fun Bartowski?”  
“What the hell Casey”  
“Did you forget about the cameras Sport?”  
“Honestly I don’t care right now, I just needed a release after a stressful day”  
“I thought I’d come ask if the offer still stands” he held out his hand, a pair of handcuffs dangling from his pointer finger.  
“Um, holy fuck yes please” Chuck wiped his lubed hands on his shirt, kicking his pants and boxers off he sat up, pulling the shirt and tie over his head tossing them where ever they landed then pulling off his socks and doing the same.  
“How do you want to do this? I’ve actually never done anything like this before, but ever since the first time I saw you with handcuffs I wondered what it would be like to be handcuffed and fucked”  
“The nerd has a slight kinky side” Casey laughed as he began to strip.  
“Shut up and fuck me”  
Casey smirked “I like this side of you” Casey, now in just his tight black briefs stepped closer to Chuck “Stand up, back to me”  
He quickly got off the bed “Would it be okay to kiss you first?”  
Casey’s large hand wrapped around the back of Chuck’s neck, squeezing it lightly making Chuck’s knees go weak, he let out a pleased hum as Casey’s lips pressed to his.   
He eagerly opened his mouth to allow Casey’s tongue in, his hands wandered around Casey’s muscular chest trying to touch as much of him as possible before making his way down to the front of Casey’s briefs cupping his hardening dick.  
“Turn” he growled  
“I’m starting to regret this’  
Casey raised an eyebrow   
“I won’t be able to touch you anymore, and your body is so nice”  
“Maybe next time” Casey kissed along Chuck’s shoulder as he locked the handcuffs in place around Chuck’s wrists behind his back. “I’m going to help you lay down on your stomach”

“Fuck” Casey growled, running both hands down Chuck’s ass “Look at you, already nice and open for me” he dipped a thumb into Chuck’s slicked up hole as he squeezed both cheeks.   
Moving his thumb in and out of Chuck’s hols slowly teasing him while he lubed himself up.  
“Tell me you’re ready”  
“I’m so ready, oh my god Casey, please”  
“Please what?”  
“Fuck me”   
“What was that?”  
“I Chuck Bartowski want you, Major John Casey to fuck me” the last word coming out as a moan as Casey pushed into him. He pulled out a little then pushed back in letting Chuck adjust to his thickness.  
“I’m good, keep going please” Chuck begged.  
Casey wrapped a hand around the small chain between the cuffs, his other on Chuck’s hip he quickly pistoned in and out of Chuck.  
Chuck arched his back lifting his shoulders off the bed doing his best to fuck himself on Casey’s thick cock “So good” his movements were shaky and uncoordinated but the angle was perfect and he didn’t want to stop no matter how bad his leg muscles and wrists hurt.  
Casey moved the hand from his hip to his chest to help hold him up, the room filled with the sound of their skin slapping together, Casey’s grunts and Chuck’s constant stream of moans.  
“Casey, oh my god, fuck yes John” Chuck stopped moving as his body shook spilling come all over his bed.   
Casey let Chuck’s shoulders fall back to the bed, grabbing both his hips slamming into him until he came.  
He slumped forwards taking a few deep breaths between kisses between Chuck’s shoulder blades.  
He undid the cuffs, tossing them on the floor  
Chuck rolled over on his back stretching out his arms and legs, “Amazing”  
Casey laid next to them, both on their sides facing each other.   
“Next time we need to do this in my bed so I can cuff you to the headboard, and I can see your face when I wreck you” Casey grabbed Chuck’s arm kissed along the red marks already turning purple on Chuck’s wrist.   
“I’ve never come untouched before” he lifted up his other wrist looking at the red line “How am I going to explain these?”  
Casey shrugged, not wanting to admit how much he enjoyed seeing the marks on Chuck’s pale skin, he couldn’t help himself, he released his wrist surging forward to suck a spot on Chuck’s collarbone.   
Chuck moaned gripping the back of Casey’s head. “You good big guy?”  
“Shut up Bartwoski” he got out of the bed to search for his clothes  
“Wait where are you going?”  
“Shower”  
“What if Ellie or Awesome see you?”  
“You were moaning my name very loudly, they already know what happened in here”  
“Can’t you just shower at your place?”  
“Only if you’re coming with me”  
Chuck quickly put on some pajama pants and a t-shirt while Casey also got dressed.  
“Is this going to become a thing?”  
“I have no plans on stopping, but I do plan on getting leather cuffs”  
Chuck couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Public

Chuck sits there smashed in a booth at a restaurant he has never been to wondering how his life got to this point. To his left is the wall, to his right is Casey then Morgan, who actually argued and then won an intense round of rock, paper, scissors with Alex to sit next to him, (but if he knew what was happening right now he probably wouldn't want to be sitting here) She was across from him next to Ellie and then Captain Awesome.

Chuck was sitting there enjoying his cheeseburger when he felt Casey's hand slowly making its way down his back, the tips of his fingers teasing at the edge of his jeans.  
Chuck looked over and glared at him “Stop” he mouthed  
Casey leaned over and whispered in his ear “Unbutton your pants Bartwoski”  
“Are you insane?”  
“Slightly”  
Chuck wasn’t going to lie, he was actually a little curious about Casey’s plan and he was bored out of his mind listening to Ellie and Alex talk about her and Morgan's wedding.   
“Sure” he mumbled “Why not” he looked around to make sure no one was paying attention when he reached down and unbuttoned his pants making them loose enough for Casey’s hand to slide down but instead he pulled his hand out but kept it under the table, Chuck glanced down trying not to put attention on what Casey was doing.  
Of course, Casey had this planned out he thought as Casey pulled a small packet of lube from his pocket, tearing the corner off her applied a small amount on his middle finger.  
Chuck leaned forward putting his elbows on the table leaning forward he arching his back so Casey could get easier access. This is so fucking stupid he thought, but this isn’t the first and probably won’t be the last time they do something in public, he thinks it’s a kink of Casey’s.

Chuck tried to keep his voice steady and his face emotionless as his boyfriend's finger slowly moved in and out of him the best it could given the situation.  
Chuck shoved way to many cheese fries in his mouth letting out a moan that was more x rated than he planned  
"Seriously Chuck, you're an adult, stop eating like a toddler" Ellie rolled her eyes "The appetizer is for everyone put some on your own plate"  
"Fries. So. Good. So so good" he elbowed Casey when he laughed.  
"Sorry" Chuck mumbled into a kiss that he desperately wanted to deepen but kept it quick before it got x-rated.  
Chuck's hand gripped Casey's thigh as another finger entered him.  
"Buddy, please back me up here, we need Star Wars ties"  
"Oh um yes, yes we do" he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his voice steady "I've seen um bow ties online that aren't obviously Star Wars but when you're close up you can tell"  
"Star Wars bow tie it is" Morgan smiled.  
"Nerds" Casey ate some of the cheese fries, acting like he wasn't two fingers deep in Chuck's ass. He leaned over to whisper in Chuck's ear "I want you to come for me"  
"Jeans are too tight" he gritted out  
Casey's eyes looked from Chuck's glass of water to his lap.   
“You’re kidding”   
Casey shook his head, removing his hand from Chuck's pants  
Chuck made sure no one looked as he buttoned his pants up, he then picked up the glass taking a sip before fumbling with it and spilling it in his lap "Fuuuahh that's cold"  
"Way to go" Casey laughed handing him a napkin  
Chuck glared at him "Sorry, can you two please move so I can go to the bathroom"  
"I gotta hit the head anyways, too many of these" he shook his empty whiskey glass.  
Casey didn't even let the door close all the way before he was shoving Chuck into a stall and locking the door behind him. "It's a public bathroom, it's gross"  
"More gross than having my finger in your ass in a booth full of family"  
"God that was ridiculous"  
"Either blow me or let me fuck you" Casey shoved his pants and boxers down just past his ass, stroking his hard cock that was aching to get out of those tight jeans.  
"You are insane you know that" Chuck copied Casey by shoving his pants and boxers down, he bent over bracing his hands on the wall.  
"You never stop me" Casey quickly pushed the head of his cock into Chuck's tight hole.  
He quietly moaned "You know I can't say no to you" he pushed back "Come on before we get caught, I'm so close"   
Casey slammed into him, but not all the way so there was no sound of their bodies slapping together.  
Chuck wiped his right hand on his jeans before wrapping it around his shaft. "Fuck John" he moaned as he came into the toilet.  
Casey stepped back "Turn around, now" he growled   
When Chuck turned to face him he pulled him into a sloppy kiss as he jerked himself off, he held Chuck's shirt up with his other hand as he came on Chuck's lower stomach.  
"Really?"  
"Easier to clean off, thought you'd appreciate not leaking come out of your ass during dinner"  
"Like that would be worse than what we have already done"   
"Love you Bartowski"   
Chuck always got a goofy grin on his face when Casey said that.  
"Why do you always make that face?"  
"Because you loooove me and that means you have emotions"  
Casey rolled his eyes "Stop making a big deal about it" he opened the door "Hurry up before they come looking for you"  
"Hey John" Casey turned to look at him   
"I love you too"


	3. Rimming

Chuck may have screamed a little when we walked out of the master bathroom into Casey’s bedroom and a very naked Casey grabbed him  
Casey laughed.  
“Shut up” he huffed “and no, I just got out of the shower, I’m going to be late for work”  
“Guess it’s a good thing I just called and told Big Mike that we got a flat tire and will be a little late” he kissed Chuck's neck.  
“You know that means Sarah will come looking for us”  
“I told her if she comes within 100 yards of my apartment she will hear some sounds she may not want to hear”  
“That will just make her more suspicious”  
“Want me to tell her I’m about to make you come so hard it may break the intersect”  
“What do you have in mind Colonel?” Chuck ran his hands up his bare chest.  
“Something we have never done”  
“We have been having sex for almost a year, what have we not done?”  
"You're gonna regret begging me not to shave"  
"I highly doubt that. I love feeling the scruff on my skin" Chuck cupped his face rubbing his fingertips in the four-day scruff. "Plus it's sexy" he gently kissed his boyfriend.  
“Go lay down on your stomach”  
Chuck dropped his towel in the hamper as he walked over to the bed, moving the blanket out of the way before laying down in the middle of the bed.  
Casey took a moment to admire his boyfriend's naked body laid out for him so nicely in his bed.  
He crawled into the bed holding himself above Chuck who turned his head to look at him the best he could. Casey placed a quick kiss on his lips, alternating between long licks and sucking he makes his way across his jaw, down his long neck, along the top of his shoulder, taking his time, he made his way down his spine until he reaches the top of Chuck’s ass. He sits up on his knees between Chuck’s legs “Get up on your knees and elbows”  
“Are you doing what I think you are?” Chuck tucked a pillow up under his chest getting in a comfortable position.  
Casey took both a cheek in each hand, squeezing them as he pulls them apart. “You may regret begging me not to shave” Casey leaned forward placing a closed mouth kiss to tight ring of muscle. Flattening his tongue licking up and down in quick short movements to get him nice and wet.  
Chuck would probably hate it tomorrow but right now he was loving the scrap of Casey's scruffy face on his sensitive skin.  
His teeth scraped against the rim of his hole, Chuck let out a moan. “Holy hell Casey”  
Casey pressed his lips against his hole again, before the tip of his tongue pressed into him.  
“Oh,” Chuck gasped “Why is this so fucking hot oh my god” Chuck pressed back towards Casey, not able to control the streams of moansm he buried his face into the pillow, but Casey stopped. “No” he whined  
“Don’t cover your face, I want to hear you” He pulled Chuck’s cheeks apart again burying his tongue as deep as it would go.  
Chuck was already so close. He didn’t even know it could happen just from that, but apparently, it could. He was right on the edge, and then a finger was pushing inside of him alongside his tongue and it was curling in that spot and he was groaning out John's name.  
Casey licked around his finger as the muscles tighten around it, his other hand stroked Chuck until his entire body shook as he spilled all over the bed beneath him.  
Chuck didn’t even notice Casey get up and grab the lube until two slick fingers entered him “Please” he moaned.  
Casey rubbed his finger over Chuck prostate a few times, loving his moans, he lubed his cock up with a few strokes of his other hand.  
“God Chuck, look at you” quickly replacing his fingers with the tip of his cock. “So eager and ready for me” he massaged an ass cheek in each hand, pushing in slowly, enjoying the feeling of Chuck stretch around his thickness.  
"Not gonna last long" he growled as his hips rested against Chuck's body. He ran his hands up and down Chuck's back before gripping his hips and fucking his boyfriend until he filled him with his release.

“Rollover”  
When Chuck was comfortable Casey laid on top of him, holding most of his weight up on his hands next to Chuck’s head “Can I kiss you?”  
“Hell yeah you can” Chuck gripped the back of Casey’s head pulling him into a deep kiss, he didn’t care, that’s what mouthwash was for right.  
“So, can I return the favor sometime?”  
“Sure” Casey gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before climbing out of the bed  
“Hey John” Casey turned to look at his boyfriend “Love you”  
“You too Bartowski”


	4. Kissing/Licking

"Shut the fuck up Bartowski"  
"Being mean isn't helping"  
"You have done nothing but complain for the last hour, if you want to get fucked that bad come to my place after work"  
Chuck just stared at Casey who was organizing the guns.  
"That's a joke right?"  
"No"  
"Isn't that against the rules?"  
"Why don't you ask Walker, Larkin and all the people they have fucked"  
"Gross, don't remind me" Chuck walked over to the cage "I just got you to admit we were friends, now you're willing to have sex with me just because I'm horny and lonely"  
Casey shrugged "It's just sex"  
"We haven't even kissed"  
"Are you asking me to kiss you?"  
"I mean we should probably kiss if we are going to have sex"  
Casey stepped closer to him grabbing his hips, and before Chuck even realized what was going on he was sitting up on the metal table with Casey pressed between his legs. One of Casey’s hands still on his hip, the other one cupping his face.  
Their eyes met for a moment before Casey’s lips pressed against his, their eyes closed, Casey’s thumb lightly rubbing his cheek to encourage him to open his mouth, he hesitated but ended up giving in. Casey wasted no time getting his tongue into his mouth, the deep growl sending vibrations right to Chuck’s groin, he gripped Casey’s shirt pulling him closer, if that was even possible.   
Chuck didn’t think it was possible for Colonel John Casey to be so tender and such an amazing kisser, how the hell did he fail seduction school, twice?  
When Casey pulled back with Chuck’s bottom lip between his teeth Chuck moaned embarrassingly loud. He thought Casey was done but instead of stepping back he kissed Chuck’s chin, moving along his jaw and down his neck to the collar of his work shirt before licking a strip back up his neck to his ear where he nibbled on Chuck’s earlobe.  
“See you at my place at nineteen hundred. He smirked as he walked away leaving Chuck sitting there still stunned and hard as a rock. He was going to be jacking off to the memory of this for a very long time. 

Chuck hesitated before knocking on Casey’s apartment door, but before his hand even touched the door Casey opened it.  
“I made some burgers if you want one”  
“Uh yeah sure”  
“This isn’t a date, I was just hungry”  
“I didn’t think it was one”  
“Beer is in the fridge, just waiting for the fries to finish up”  
Chuck walked over and grabbed two beers, opening them both and handing one to Casey, when he threw the caps away he saw there were potato peels in the trash can.  
“You made the fries?”  
“Yeah, they are healthier and taste better”  
“I’m so excited to try them”   
“Start making up your bun”  
Chuck laughed “Don’t worry my bun is nice and ready” he winked  
Casey rolled his eyes “You’re ridiculous”

“Thanks for cooking, that was actually really good”  
“Yup,” Casey handed Chuck a toothbrush that he pulled from under his sink because they had just eaten onions.  
Chuck's hand shook slightly as he grabbed it, the reality of what was about to happen hit him.   
“Don’t start freaking out now, it’s about to get good”  
“I’ve never actually had sex with a guy”  
“You’re shitting me right?”  
“No, I mean I’ve used um toys by myself”  
“What about Larkin?”  
“That was wishful thinking, it never went past a blow job” They stayed silent while they both brushed their teeth, which almost felt more domestic than Casey wanted to admit.  
“Wait, have you been with guys?”  
Casey pressed him up against the bathroom wall kissing him, with a lot more eagerness than before. His hands pushing up Chuck’s shirt, his fingers trailing along Chuck’s lean stomach down through the line of hair trailing below his belly button.  
“Take me to bed John” Chuck moaned.

“Holy shit that was amazing” Chuck climbed off of Casey and collapsed on the bed, hie throat horse from all the moaning and his lips red and swollen from Casey not wanted to stop kissing him.   
“Yeah” Casey stretched his body before getting out of the bed.  
He came back a moment later with a warm washcloth, trailing kisses down Chuck’s chest as he cleaned him off. He tossed the rag into the hamper. He managed to get the blankets out from under Chuck before laying back in the bed, he wrapped an arm around Chuck who was already half asleep, Casey kissed the back of his neck. “Night Bartowski”  
“Night” he mumbled.

"Casey" Chuck stretched as he climbed out of the bed  
"What" he was standing in his closet grabbing his work clothes.  
"Do you like me?"  
“No”  
“You’re lying, you held me all night long and when I woke up to pee in the middle of the night you wanted to spend like ten minutes making out, then you went back to cuddling me and you just kissed me on the forehead and forehead kisses are romantic”  
“Shut up” Chuck didn't think it was possible for Colonel John Casey to blush. "Oh my god, you do" Chuck laughed.  
"Go away before I shoot you"  
"No way" he was still laughing "this is amazing"  
"I actually hate you"  
"John Casey likes me, he wants to kiss me" Chuck mocked.  
Casey shoved him against the wall "can it Bartowski" he growled.  
"I like you too, in case it wasn't obvious when you were fucking my brains out last night"  
“Don’t make this a big deal or it will never happen again”  
Chuck looked down at his watch “We have twenty minutes until we have to leave for work, want to take a shower together? Maybe let me suck you off? I promise there will be lots of kissing”

They were an hour late for work

"Chuck"  
"Yeah buddy"  
"The John Casey just walked up and kissed you"  
"Yeah" Chuck was still kind of in shock  
"Did he lose a bet? Is this some 90s romance movie where someone bet the cool kid to kiss the nerd"   
Chuck laughed "yeah, he asked me to prom, I told him I'd think about it"


	5. Piercing

“Good job sport” Casey smacked Chuck on the chest. “Bartowski”  
Chuck pulled Casey’s hand off his chest “If you’re going to say what I think you are, don’t”  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Seriously, forget about it”  
“That’s not in your file”  
“Why would it be?”  
“One or both?”  
“Not talking about it” Chuck pushed away Casey’s hand as he went to touch the other side of Chuck’s chest  
“What are we not talking about?” Sarah walked into the room  
“Nothing”  
“Chuck is hiding something, but then again Walker may already know”  
“Why would she? She has never seen me naked”  
“Is there more?”  
“Why do you care so much?”  
“Just curious” Casey watched as Chuck’s long fingers started undoing the buttons of his white work shirt.  
“Chuck, what are you doing?”  
“Revealing my deepest darkest secret” he laughed tossing his work shirt on to the glass table “I can’t believe I’m doing this” he gripped the bottom of his shirt in both hands, Casey mesmerized by the trail of dark hair above his waistband as his shirt slowly moved up his chest, he didn’t realize the lanky nerd was so toned.  
He had to bite his tongue to stop from making any noise when he saw the small metal bar going through Chuck’s left nipple.  
“There, happy”  
Sarah laughed “That is not at all what I expected”  
“It was my senior year at Stanford and we got into a very insane game of truth or dare and this was one of the dares”  
“And you kept it?”  
“It hurt like hell, I wasn’t going to go through all that pain and the long healing process just to take it out” Chuck put his shirt back down “Plus I don’t hate it” Chuck looked over just in time to see Casey walking out the door back to the Orange Orange.  
“Guess I should get back to work too, see you later Sarah”

After work, Chuck knocked on Casey’s apartment door  
“Go away nerd” he called from the other side of the door.  
“You have been acting weird all day, then you left me at work, you do realize when you carpool to work you have to take that person home too”  
“You seem to have made it home just fine”  
“I had to take an Uber, you know how expensive that was?”  
Casey opened the door and tossed a twenty-dollar bill at him “There”  
“Casey wait” Chuck bent over to pick it up  
“Go away Bartowski” he slammed the door shut  
Chuck knocked again  
“I will shoot you”  
“No you won’t, you can’t harm the intersect”  
“I know exactly where to shoot you to make it look like you accidentally did it yourself”  
“Whatever” Chuck huffed as he walked back to his apartment, climbing in through his window.  
He stripped down to his boxers, tossing his dirty work clothes in the hamper, he stopped at the hall closet to grab a towel before heading into the bathroom.

As the warm water trailed down his body, Chuck thought of the way Casey looked at him when he pulled his shirt up, he pinched his pierced nipple as he jerked himself faster until his come shot all over the tile floor moaning Casey’s name.

Usually, Chuck made sure he had a shirt on at all times, when not in the shower because he didn’t want anyone to see the piercing but since he was home alone and Casey already knew he walked to in bedroom with just his towel wrapped around his waist. “Casey, can you hear me?”  
His phone chimed

Casey: If I say no will you shut up?

“Nope” Chuck smirked towards the camera “Just curious if you have any hidden tattoos or piercings”

Casey: None of your business

“Come on” he reached up and started playing with the metal barbell in his left nipple “I showed you mine, and I may have another one that I’ll show you if you tell me”

Chuck couldn’t help but laughed when Casey climbed into his bedroom window  
“What makes you think I care?”  
“You’re here” Chuck stood up  
“I hate texting”  
“So did Major John Casey ever have a wild streak and get a tattoo or piercing?”  
“Never”  
“I was really hoping for a secret tattoo like on your ass or something”  
“If you want to see my ass just ask me”  
“I’m still deciding if I want to tell you my other secret”  
“Can you stop playing with that thing”  
“No, I like how it makes you react” he smirked.  
Casey grabbed his arm “Want me to fuck you? Because that is what’s going to happen if you don’t stop”  
“Do piercings turn you on?”  
“Shut up Bartowski” He walked over towards the window  
“Don’t leave” Chuck grabbed his arm “I’m going to need a few minutes to um well recover from my shower, but I actually really want you to fuck me” he pushed his towel off.  
Casey's eyes went wide when Chuck lifted up his half-hard dick so Casey could see the small silver barbell just under the head of dick “Fuck” his mouth went dry.  
“You are the first person to ever see it, well besides the guy who did it and me”  
Casey shoved Chuck back on to his bed “God Bartowski” He took his shirt off, tossing it to the floor as he kicked his shoes and toed his socks off and pushed his pants off before climbing on the bed between Chuck’s legs.  
“Do you have lube?”  
Chuck reached over opening the drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a half-used bottle “Obviously” he tossed it to Casey.  
Casey licked his lips leaning forward to take Chuck’s pierced nipple into his mouth moving the barbell around with his tongue making Chuck moan. Reaching between them he wrapped his hand around both their cocks stroking them together, even though he wanted to spend more time playing with Chuck’s nipple, he was dying to get his mouth on his cock. He started to kiss down Chuck’s stomach.  
“Wait” Chuck nervously bit at his bottom lip, “I want to kiss you, I mean it’s weird that we haven’t kissed and my dick is about to be in your mouth”  
Casey moved up and gave him a quick kiss but before he could move away, Chuck grabbed the back of his head holding him there, opening his mouth, Casey got the hint and opened his mouth to him.  
Casey usually didn’t kiss during sex, not since Ilsa, he has had to kiss a few people for missions but his sex life was always one and done, no kissing, no emotion, no cuddling and absolutely no second time. He had a feeling that would not be the case with Chuck.  
Casey sat up on his knees between Chuck’s legs, he wrapped his hand around his cock, rubbing his thumb over the piercing.  
“Fuck” Chuck moaned “It’s super sensitive”  
Casey smirked “Good to know” he laid down bracing his arms on Chuck’s thighs, he mouthed up the underside of Chuck’s cock starting at the base working his way up to what he really wanted. He had no idea why Chuck's piercings were affecting him like this but after he saw Chuck's nipple piercing he just knew he needed his hands and mouth on it. Then when he saw his dick, he had never gotten so hard, so fast. When his lips wrapped around the tip he flicked the jewelry with his tongue as he sucked.  
"John" Chuck yelled, his hips lifting off the bed, his fingers tugging at Casey's hair.  
Casey's hand working up and down the rest of his shaft.

"Fuck Casey, oh my god, please do something else before I come"  
Casey took him down as far as he could using his hand to cover the rest.  
He grabbed the lube, popping the lid open with his thumb he somehow managed to get some lube on his fingers, and Chuck’s legs and bed.  
Chuck spread his legs further apart, Casey's finger trailed down Chuck’s crack, applying slight pressure, teasing at his hole a bit before pressing in. Moving his finger in sync with his mouth.  
Looking up at Chuck’s fingers and they pinched his nipple and played with the piercing, he growled sending a vibration through Chuck that almost made him come right then.

“Casey, I’m going to come” Chuck moaned when Casey pushed in a third finger, as his tongue played with his piercing.  
Chuck’s moans got louder as he filled Casey’s mouth with his release.  
Casey quickly moved up to straddle Chuck’s chest, sitting up on his knees he quickly stroked himself with one hand while the other one played with Chuck’s nipple.  
“Chuck” he growled as he came all over Chuck’s chest and chin,  
He collapsed on the bed next to Chuck “Give me an hour to recover, then I’m going to fuck your brains out”  
“So should I get my other nipple pierced” Chuck laughed wiping the come off his chin. “Or maybe you should get some”  
“I’m not getting anything pierced, but maybe you can top me sometime”  
“Oh fuck yeah” he rolled over pulling Casey into a kiss.


	6. Plug

“Casey, are you trying to kill me?”  
“If I was, you would already be dead”  
Chuck sat the ten-pound weight down “What’s next slave master?”  
“Twenty push-ups, then we hit the showers”  
“How about five”  
“Make it thirty” he smirked.  
“I hate this”  
“If you want to be a spy you need to be less of a couch potato”  
“Or I could just keep doing it the same way”   
“You mean getting held at gunpoint so me and Walker has to save your ass”  
“It always works out”  
“I’ve been shot more since I’ve known you than all the other times combined, and all of the accidents”  
“Well I wasn’t the one who shot you” he mumbled as he did his third push up  
“Stop talking and do the fucking push-ups, we don’t have all day”  
“How about you do some push-ups”  
Casey got down next to him, easily doing fifty pushups in the time it took Chuck to do his thirty.  
“My arms hurt”  
“Your mouth is going to hurt if you don’t stop bitching” Casey started to stirp down.  
“Holy shit” Chuck quickly turned his back to him.   
“What’s wrong Bartowski?”  
“Why are you wearing that?”  
“Wearing what?”  
“Those um underwear things”  
“It’s called a jockstrap. You’re such a geek”  
“It's nerd, and um why?" Chuck silently begged his dick to not get hard.  
“Keeps my junk comfortable when I’m working out”  
“Should I wear one?”  
“Don’t care what you wear” Casey wrapped a towel around his waist “Come on Bartwoski, we don’t have all day”

"So um what's the protocol here?"  
"Keep your eyes to yourself, don't jack off"  
"Why would I jack off? That's weird"  
Casey turned the water on and hung up his towel on a hook, Chuck kept his eyes on his feet as he walked over to the farthest shower head, there were only four so it was still close but he didn't want to be next to him. But of course he couldn't help but glance over at Casey's body, and his mouth went dry. "Casey"  
"What?" he rolled his eyes  
"I broke one of the rules"  
Casey turned to look at him "planning on taking care of that?"  
Chuck nervously covered his hard-on with his hands, still not able to look at him "Why um, I saw, uh, are you, do you"  
"Spit it out"  
"Why do you have a butt plug in" Chuck said really fast, not sure if Casey even understood what he said  
"Because I like it" Casey chuckled "Why are you freaking out?"  
"Honestly I'm in shock"  
Casey kept showering like it was not a big deal. "Gonna do something about it or just stand there and stare?"  
"Do something as in?"  
"Fuck me"  
"Am I being pranked? Is this a joke? What the hell is happening?"  
"I'm serious Bartowski"  
"I've never topped before"  
"Okay," Casey shrugged.  
“You really want to have sex with me?”  
“Why do you have to talk so much?”  
“I just need to understand what is happening right now”  
“I want to have sex, you are here and hard, why not”  
Chuck turned the water off, walking over to Casey “Okay, just um let me know if I’m doing something wrong”  
Casey rolled his eyes, “It’s sex Bartowski”  
Chuck looked up and down Casey’s body, he stepped closer leaning forward to kiss him, Casey grabbed his hips pressing their bodies together, taking advantage of Chuck’s mouth opening when he moaned he licked into his mouth.   
It took Chuck a bit to loosen up and get more comfortable with what was happening, he ran his hand down Casey’s back, hesitating before grabbing the end of the plug, he twisted it tugging on it slightly.  
Casey stepped back, he turned around bracing his hands on the wall “Come on Chuck”  
“Lube?”  
“There is enough”  
Chuck pushed on the base before slowly pulling it out, he put it on the little shelf with the soap.  
Gripping the base of his cock he lined himself up pressing the tip, “Holy fuck” he grabbed Casey’s hips thrusting forward, stopping once he was fully inside to take a few deep breathes so he didn’t come right away.   
“Some time today Chuck”  
“Give me a second, you feel so good”  
So, of course, Casey started moving, fucking himself on Chuck’s cock. Chuck gripped his hips tighter “Okay geez, let me, please”  
Casey stopped letting Chuck take over. Chuck started slow, then move faster when Casey looked back and glared at him.  
Chuck could not believe this was his life right now, he never thought he would be fucking into his N.S.A handler, there was a few times, okay many times, where he jacked off to the thought of Casey fucking him, but never this. He never thought about topping either, but damn it felt so good, Casey warm and tight around him, he could feel Casey’s body vibrating from his low growls, and the moans he let slip out when Chuck hit just the right spot.  
“Yes John, fuck, so good, oh my god so good” Chuck panted, trying to keep up a nice pace and not slip on the wet tile.  
“You gonna fill me up Bartowski?”   
“Yeah” Chuck slowed down running his hands up and down Casey’s back, not sure if this was ever going to happen again he wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. His hands rubbing down Casey’s sides, to his chest where he pinched both of Casey’s nipples, his right hand rubbing down Casey’s abs, his fingers trailing through the hair leading down from his bellybutton.  
He wrapped his hand around Casey’s thick cock moving his hand with his thrusts.  
“John” Chuck’s body shook as he came, he collapsed forward kissing the back of Casey’s neck.  
“Get on your knees”  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey cupping his jaw, using his thumb to pull open Chuck’s mouth, stroking himself a few times before coming on his face.  
Chuck swallowed, licking his lips before running his hand over his face so he could open his eyes. “That was amazing, can we please do that again but I really want you to fuck me”  
“Sure, now wash your face and get ready for work” Casey grabbed the plug rinsing it off in the water, Chuck watched at Casey stuck the plug back in.   
“So hot” he whispered.


	7. Phone Sex

“I miss you so much”  
“I’ve only been gone for two days”  
“I know but I can still miss you, the house seems so empty”  
“You have Bean”  
“But he is small and doesn’t like to cuddle with me, he only cuddles with you”  
“Because I give him tuna”  
“How is Washington D.C.?”  
“It’s okay”  
“I’m just waiting for you to tell me we have to move there”  
“Beckman promised if I took over for her I would be able to stay in Burbank if I choose, and I would only need to come back here when necessary”  
“Next time I’m coming with you”  
“How about we both come now”  
Chuck laughed “When I suggested phone sex you said it was weird, and you are only on day two of ten and you have given in”  
“Shut up”  
“Guess it’s a good thing I’m already naked”  
“What was your plan?”  
“I figured if I just started breathing heavy you would eventually give in”  
“I’ve never done this”  
“Well we haven’t really spent time apart, it’s not difficult”  
“Are you going to finger yourself?”  
“If you ask me nicely, maybe I will”  
“Do you have the lube out?”  
“Of course”  
“You should pour some on your fingers and start massaging your hole, but don’t stick your finger in” Casey could hear the cap of the bottle open.  
Chuck put his phone on speaker and set it on the pillow next to him, he reached between his legs following Casey’s directions, letting out a small moan to let him know.  
“God I love the sounds you make Chuck”  
“Please tell me you have your hand wrapped around that beautiful cock of yours”  
“Stop calling it beautiful and get that finger in your ass"  
“But it’s the most perfect dick I've ever seen” Chuck laughed “I can’t even see you and I know you just rolled your eyes”  
“Because you are ridiculous and I always roll my eyes at you, now tell me how good that finger feels”  
“Not as good as yours, but not bad”  
“I wish your mouth was wrapped around my cock, that tongue of yours is sinful”  
“Your hands holding my jaw as you fuck into my mouth while I jack myself off”  
Casey growled “Yeah, you like that don’t you, chocking on my cock”  
“Yes” Chuck moaned “I love the way it stretched my mouth open, I love the way you taste”  
“Can you add another finger?” Casey ran his thumb over his slit, collecting the precome  
Chuck pushed a second finger in  
“God I wish it was your fingers getting me nice and open”  
“While I suck on your balls before licking up your length, my fingers deep in your ass”  
“Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck”  
“When I get home we aren’t leaving the bed for days, I’m going to spend hours opening you open nice and slow, kissing every single inch of your body, just imagine our honeymoon, but better because we have been apart for so long”  
They spent a moment not talking, just listening to each other breathing heavy and moaning.  
Chuck finally hit the right spot, moaning out Casey names “I’m so close”  
“Come for me Chuck, cover your stomach, even though I’m not there to lick you clean”  
“John, yes John, fuck”  
Casey stroked himself a few more times before he came.  
“Check your phone, I sent you a picture”  
Casey picked his phone up off the pillow next to his head looking at the picture of the mess Chuck just made. Casey growled.  
“Feel free to save that for later” he laughed. Casey sent one back.  
“That was all over the place, but still hot as fuck”  
“I need to go wash up before I get come on my phone”  
"That's not covered in your Nerd Herd warranty"  
"Yes I'm rolling my eyes"  
"I’ll call you back when I get out of the shower”  
“Love you Bartowski”  
“Love you Casey”


	8. Hot Wax

“So you have a really high pain tolerance right?”  
“Chuck, I’m trained to deal with the worst kinds of torture”  
“What about sex?”  
“Sex should not be painful”  
“Well I was at the store, getting stuff and I saw something and I wanted to try it”  
Casey narrowed his eyes at the black bag Chuck held up.  
“Are you going to start letting your freak flag fly now that we live together?”  
“I spend like half an hour sitting in the parking lot doing research and It’s not super weird” Chuck looked around their bedroom “We should probably put a blanket down, but thankfully we just moved in so we don’t have much cluttering up the room”  
“Is it a sex swing or stripper pole?”  
“No, but now I kinda want a sex swing”  
“Just tell me what the fuck it is Bartwoski”  
“How about you go take a shower and shave your chest while I set up”  
Casey just stared at him  
“Please” he gave Casey his best puppy dog eyes and stuck his bottom lip out.  
“You’re lucky you’re cute”

Casey came out of the bathroom to see an old blanket and pillow on the floor, and Chuck sitting at the end of the bed in just his black briefs, his legs shaking nervously.  
“I think I’m ready”  
Chuck chewed at his bottom lip “Lay down, leave the towel around your waist” he smiled nervously.  
When Casey was laying down on the blanket, Chuck took a moment to admire his muscular body, he didn’t like it when Casey’s chest was hairless, but he read it was better this way.  
He sat on Casey’s thighs “Is this okay?”  
Casey nodded, noticing the metal tray sitting on the floor he didn't see earlier. “Is that”  
“Stop” Chuck pushed on his cheek to make him face him “Just lay there and relax”  
Chuck ran his hands up and down Casey’s chest “I already miss the hair, but this may be worth it, and we need a safe word”  
“I thought pineapple was our safeword” he smirked.  
“Don’t act like a hardass either, if you don’t like it, we can stop”   
Casey resisted the urge to look at what Chuck was doing on the metal tray.   
Chuck leaned forward, hands on either side of Casey’s head, pressing their lips together in a brief kiss “While you were in the shower, I opened myself up for you” another kiss “Because after this, I’m going to ride you”  
“Get to it Bartowski”  
“I’m in charge right now” he kissed him again, “Now close your eyes, or well maybe not, I’m not sure”  
“Have some confidence, this was your idea”  
“I may hurt you, so maybe you should open your eyes”  
“You can’t hurt me” he closed his eyes  
Chuck sat up, he picked up the black candle, blowing the flame out he held the candle up above Casey's chest tilting the candle so that just a small drop falls onto his chest. He held his breath waiting for Casey's reaction.  
Casey opened his eyes, glancing at the candle then the small black circle in the middle of his chest. "Keep going" he closed his eyes.  
Chuck poured a bit more moving it around Casey's chest until the wax was gone, he set the candle back on the tray lighting it again. He grabbed the other candle, blowing it out. Holding it over Casey he made a line right about where the towel was wrapped low around bis waste.  
Casey moaned, Chuck smiled moving it up to Casey's nipples, his plan was to go round them but the dark green wax spilled out landing right on his nipple, but before Chuck could react Casey arched his back off the floor "Fuck"  
Chuck was going to ask if that was a good or bad reaction he saw the towel was now tented, so he did it to the other nipple.   
Casey looked up at him, "I need you to fuck me, right now" he growled.   
Chuck sat the candle down "Should I blow the other one out?"  
"No"  
Chuck stood up to strip off his briefs, watching Casey unwrap his towel and grab the small bottle off the tray. He brushed some of the dry wax off so he could feel the hot wax on his skin again.

Chuck straddled Casey, reaching behind him to line Casey's lubed up cock with his hole, slowly lowering himself down, dripping the last of the melted green wax across Casey’s chest.   
“Goddammit, Chuck” he couldn’t help but moan, his fingers digging into Chuck’s hips.  
When he was fully seated he rocked his hips, trying his best to pour the wax on Casey’s chest and not get it on his own dick.  
“Okay you can stop and fuck me now”  
Chuck sat the candle down, moving from his knees to his feet, he planted his hands on Casey’s chest, Casey’s hands still holding his hips he started bouncing up and down, his thumbs rubbing the soft spots of wax. His mind blissed out in pure pleasure, changing up his speed and switching between rocking his hips and bouncing up and down, Casey’s hand jerking him slowly so he didn’t come before him.

“Blow out the other candle, now” Casey panted. Chuck stopped moving so he didn’t hurt either of them, “Nipples?” he smirked  
Casey nodded, he held Chuck’s hips fucking up into him as the hot wax trickled on his right nipple, then when Chuck trailed the wax over to his left nipple, he came with a yell.   
Chuck dropped the candle on the blanket, one hand gripping Casey’s chest, his other stroking himself quickly as he added his release to the mess on Casey’s chest.  
He collapsed against Casey’s chest, his face buried in Casey’s neck where he placed gentle kisses.  
“Why did that turn me on so much, fuck” His fingers lightly running up and down Chuck’s back.  
“I have no idea, but it was hot as hell”  
“We need to do that again”  
“Imagine you get captured and they try and torture you with hot wax and you just get hard” Chuck laughed.  
Casey playfully shoved him off “Shut up, want me to try it on you?”  
“No, I know I won’t like it, I’m a fragile man” he laughed. “Do you like the colors? I thought they would look kind of camo, there is also a penis-shaped candle that came with the green one but the flame coming out of the tip was a bit weird and it's one that you keep lit and drip the wax and I didn't want an open flame for our first time”  
“I don’t care about colors, now help me get this wax off so we can shower and I can take you out to a nice dinner”  
“A new kink and a date, it’s my lucky day”


	9. Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--his probably doesn't fit the suit kink but I used the word suit so that counts right?

“Let me carry you”  
“Are you wanting to be cheesy romantic and carry me over our threshold?”  
Casey rolled his eyes, “Fine, walk”  
“Wait no, carry me”  
“You lost your chance”  
“Please carry me Mr. Casey-Bartowski”  
Casey picked him up bridal style, Chuck wrapping his arm around the back of Casey’s neck, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. Casey carefully climbed up the few steps up to their wooden front porch that wrapped around their new home surrounded by trees right outside of Washinton D.C. where they decided to move after the wedding. Casey got a promotion and was working directly under General Beckman, it was a tough decision for Chuck but Ellie and Awesome had decided to move to Chicago so that made it easier, and of course, Morgan couldn’t leave his best friend so he and Alex decided to move too. They thought it would be special that their first night as Mr. and Mr. Casey-Bartowski should also be the first night in their new home. The rest of the friends and family that came to the wedding stayed at the venue which was a bed and breakfast with a beautiful outdoor area where they got married.

Chuck will forever remember the moment he turned the corner and there and saw all his friends and family looking at him in his burgundy pants and suit jacket over a white button-up shirt that fit him just right, he had never felt so good about himself.  
The exact moment he looked up and saw Casey for the first time in his navy suit, including a vest over a white button-up. The way it fit him perfectly, the fabric showing off his muscles perfectly and wow his ass was perfect. Walking down the aisle that Clara scattered with white rose petals to the wooden arch Casey made and Alex covers in an assortment of dark red, blue and off white flowers.  
When he made it up to him, it was hard to not kiss him right then and there. But it didn’t stop him from telling Casey just how amazing he looked. Promising to love each other forever, Casey pulling out his pocket square to wipe the tear off his cheek when he struggled to say his vows without hysterically crying, then doing the same to Casey as he opened his heart in front of everyone letting them know how much he loved and cherished him.  
Then there was the first dance, they were both nervous but decided it was their moment and it didn’t matter if they looked ridiculous, but then after a few beers, they had removed their jackets and were dancing around with everyone else without a care in the world.  
As the sun started to set, they said their goodbyes to everyone and climbed in the limo, which lead to this moment.  
Both of them laughing at the ridiculousness of Casey trying to unlock the door while holding Chuck, then trying to fit Chuck’s long legs through the door.  
“How about I walk up the stairs so we can enjoy our night in our bed and not in a hospital bed”  
Casey put him down pulling him into a kiss, walking backward pulling him with him by his jacket.  
When they stopped Chuck looked around at what used to be the empty living room, the fireplace was lit, in front of it was a pile of soft blankets and pillows surrounded by flower petals and there was a bottle of champagne on ice and two glasses with Mr. etched into each one.  
“Oh my god, did you do this?”  
“I had a little help” He smiled sliding Chuck’s jacket off tossing it to the corner of the room. “You look handsome Chuck”  
Chuck blushed, “You look fantastic too, honestly, I was a bit sad when you said you were not wearing your dress blues, but damn this suit fits you perfectly in all the right places, and really brings out your eyes” he started unbuttoning Casey’s vest. "I love you so much, I know I've probably said it a million times today, but I'm still just in disbelief that this is actually my life"  
"Well believe it, because you are now stuck with me forever"  
"Good" Chuck smiled into a kiss, now working on the button's of Casey's shirt, he kissed down Casey's neck, pushing his shirt slowly off trailing behind it with kisses.

They spend the night making love, having lazy make-out sessions, drinking champagne and feeding each other.


	10. One Night Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has a one night stand and Casey gets jealous so it's not the main theme of the story but it is what leads to Chuck and Casey having sex.

“Just wanted you to know I’m going on a date tonight, so I’d really appreciate it if you would leave me alone”  
“I need their name and birthday”  
“Absolutely not Sarah”  
“I’ll need to run a background check on them”  
“Why can’t I just have a normal date?”  
“Because you’re Chuck Bartowski and bad luck follows you” Casey walked by patting him on the back.  
“Please just let me go on this fate with just my watch, I’ll text you every hour if that helps, I need this date to go well”  
“We don’t get dates, what makes you think you are so special?”  
“Wow, are you jealous Casey?”  
“Shut up Walker” he growled.   
“Well you two chose to have this life, I didn’t, plus Ellie has been driving me nuts ever since Sara ‘broke my heart’ her words, not mine, so I’m really hoping that if I go on this one date she will leave me alone for awhile”  
“Have fun Chuck” Sarah smiled  
“Don’t get kidnapped” Casey rolled his eyes.

Casey couldn’t help it, he was curious, so when Chuck tracker dot showed up at his apartment Casey decided to look at the cameras, not at all expecting to see a guy kissing Chuck like he needed it to live. It was when the guy started to take Chuck’s pants off that Casey lost it, he would have to come up with an excuse later as to why his computer had a few bullet holes in it.

He barged into Chuck’s room the next morning  
“Get out”  
“Casey what the hell”   
“Dude he didn’t tell me he had a boyfriend, please don’t shoot me” the guy started frantically looking for his clothes.  
“I should shoot you just for calling me dude  
“Casey why the fuck do you have a gun? And Brad please don’t leave, he isn’t my boyfriend”  
He didn’t say anything as he ran out of the room half-dressed  
“What the hell was that for?” Chuck threw a pillow at him  
“Time to get ready for work”  
“We are off today jackass”  
“I didn’t think you were the type to fuck on the first date”  
“It wasn’t a date, it was a one night stand”  
Casey raised an eyebrow  
“Don’t look at me like that”  
“Wonder what Ellie would think of her baby brother getting defiled by a stranger that he will never talk to again”  
“Can you please go away so I can shower and go back to sleep?”  
“Was your sheets too”   
“Yes sir” Chuck rolled his eyes

When Chuck got back from dinner and a few hours of video games with Morgan, Casey was sitting in his bed. “Um hi”  
“Bartowski”  
“So uh why are you in my bed?”  
“My computer broke, have to watch you”  
“Were you watching me while I was with Morgan?”  
“Alex was”  
“That’s a joke right?”  
“No”  
“What happened to the computer? Want me to look at it?”  
Casey shrugged climbing off the bed, Chuck followed him over to his apartment.

“Did you shoot it?”  
“It was an accident”  
“Casey there are four holes, I obviously can’t fix this”  
“I know”  
“You are insane”  
“Did you really let brad fuck you?” he said the guy's names with disgust  
“That is none of your business” Chuck stared at him for a moment “Wait, are you jealous?”  
“No”  
Chuck laughed “Oh my god you totally are” Chuck stepped closer to him, “All you have to do is ask” he ran a hand up Casey’s chest.  
Casey gripped his wrist “We can’t”  
“I won’t tell anyone, and honestly I have been wondering what it would be like to have you fuck me since like the day we met and to answer your question, I was top”  
Casey growled “If I fuck you I probably won’t want to stop”  
“I won’t complain”  
Casey cupped Chuck’s face, staring into his eyes, taking a moment to realize what is about to happen, he pressed their lips together, Chuck’s hands running up under Casey’s shirt. “Off”   
Casey lifted his arms, stopping the kissing long enough just to get the shirt over his head. Casey quickly started kissing him again, he couldn't get enough but he wanted Chuck naked, now.  
“Get your shirt off” he started undoing Chuck’s pants.  
Chuck stepped out of his pants and boxers kicking them to the side “Please tell me you have lube somewhere close?”  
“Be right back”   
When Casey came back into the living room he was naked.  
“Holy fuck, you are so hot”  
“Not bad yourself Bartowski” he smirked. “Get on the couch on your knees, bend over and put your hands on the back”  
Casey lazily stroked himself watching Chuck bend over the couch.  
When Chuck was in position, Casey rubbed a lubed up finger around Chuck’s hole, his finger easily pushing in. “Fuck”  
“I may have had a little fun in the shower earlier” Chuck turned his head back to look at him.   
Casey tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, using one hand to slide it on.   
“Come on Casey, please”  
Casey pushed in a second finger, making Chuck yell out as he ran over his prostate a few times. “I’m going to sit in my chair, want you to ride me”  
Chuck poured some lube on his hand, leaning over to kiss Casey as he lubed him up before climbing into his lap, Chuck gripped Casey’s shoulders he slowly lowering himself, the stretch of Casey’s thick cock stretching him just right. Both of them needing a minute to take a deep breath once he was fully seated in Casey’s lap. Chuck rocked back and forth, moaning into Casey’s mouth, his cock leaking precome on Casey's abs. Casey gripped his ass moving him up and down slowly while they kissed, he wanted this feeling to last forever.   
Chuck adjusted, moving so that his feet were on the chair between Casey’s legs and the armrests of the chair, he held on to Casey’s shoulders as he began to bounce up and down.  
Casey’shands moved up, exploring Chuck’s body “So good Chuck”  
Chuck picked up his pace, hoping his monas weren't as embarrassing as they sounded in his head.   
He quickly realized he needs to work out more when his legs were starting to shake after maybe a minute of this.   
“You okay?” Casey rubbed Chuck’s thighs  
“My legs hurt” He shyly smiled  
“Hold on a second” Casey reached over and hit the button to lay the chair back, Chuck moved back to his knees, Casey’s arms wrapping around his back pulling him down with him as he laid back. He platted his feet on the footrest of the chair, holding Chuck’s hips he thrust up into him.  
“God Casey, this is amazing, I’m going to come”

Casey grabbed a few tissues wrapping the condom up and using a few more to clean up the mess Chuck made so they didn’t have to get up. Chuck reached over pulling the blanket off the back of the couch, he curled up on top of Casey, pulling the blanket over both of them. “Hope you don’t have plans soon because I’m not moving”  
Casey’s fingers ran tough Chuck’s hair “Good”


	11. Outdoors

“I regret everything”  
Casey just laughed  
“Can we please stop and eat some trail mix or take a nap”  
“I can still see the cabin Bartowski”  
Chuck turned around to look “What kind of time warp did we walk into? I swear we have been walking an hour already”  
“Ten minutes” Casey showed him his watch, the smartwatch Chuck bought him for his birthday, he knew Casey wasn’t too tech savvy but he liked being able to track his fitness stuff and over the last few months he has been learning to use it.   
“I also regret that watch”  
Casey stopped, Chuck ran into his back “Ouch”  
“You’re exact words, we should get a cabin in the middle of nowhere and we can go on hikes and make smores and drink wine and have sex in front of the fireplace”  
“I have no memory of saying hikes, I don’t like bugs, or dirt, or walking”  
“You’re full of shit” Casey grabbed his hand tugging him along, “The guy said this trail is the easiest and shortest and he said it will be worth it when we get to the top”  
“Maybe I said the hike part so Ellie wouldn’t think I wanted to do this so we could finally have some time alone and be naked the entire time”  
“How about Morgan moves in with Ellie and you move in with me”  
“Ellie would kill him, but I like the idea of us living together, maybe when we get back we can start looking for a new place if you want”  
Casey nodded before kissing him “Want to fool around?”  
“Right here?”  
Casey smirked tugging him off the dirt path behind a big tree, Chuck laughed “One day your love for public sex is going to get us arrested”  
“Just gonna suck you off so you’re more relaxed for the rest of the hike” he slid the backpack off Chuck's back before he pressed Chuck’s back into a tree. He took his backpack off, and set it next to Chuck's.  
Chuck unbuttoned his pants while Casey assaulted his neck with his teeth and tongue, normally he wouldn't be into this but it’s been so difficult to find alone time with Casey the last few months, he will take what he can get. He pushed his jeans down past his ass, keeping his briefs on. Casey pushed his hands away, rubbing Chuck’s length through the fabric.   
Chuck gripped Casey’s hair pulling him into a kiss before pushing him down to his knees, the only time Casey ever lets Chuck be in charge is when he is blowing him, and the one time in the last two years they have been together that Chuck got to top.  
Chuck right hand still holding Casey’s hair, his left pulled his hard cock free from the restricting fabric, he rubbed the tip over Casey’s lips, leaving a trail of precome, the sight was almost too much. Casey’s eyes blown with lust as they stare up at him. “Open for me Colonel”  
Casey licked his lips, Chuck pushed just the tip in, Casey eagerly licking it.   
“Yeah, just like that, so good to me John” both Chuck’s left hand now cupping Casey’s jaw, his thumb caressing his cheek, as he pushed deeper into Casey’s mouth. Holding Casey’s face flush against his body, his dick down Casey’s throat as he sucks and laps at it.   
When Casey growled he knew it was time to pull out and let Casey take a breath.  
“I want you to take control now, do whatever you want”  
Casey wasted no time sucking one of Chuck’s balls into his mouth, Chuck biting down on his hand to not moan too loudly.  
After Casey was done thoroughly licking and sucking both of Chuck’s balls, he mouthed up the bottom side, stopping to suck at the spot right under Chuck’s tip, his secret to making Chuck come fast when they don’t have a lot of time.  
“Yes John, fuck, right there” Chuck didn’t care if anyone heard him moan because damn Casey knew what he was doing.   
Casey hallowed his cheeks as he bobbed his head, every few sucks he took Chuck all the way.  
“Want me to come in your mouth?”  
Casey growled   
“Yeah, you like that don’t you, wanna swallow everything I have for you” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hair thrusting into his mouth, keeping them shallow and quick until his balls started to tighten, Casey’s fingers dig into his thighs to let him know it’s okay to push all the way in as he comes down Casey’s throat.  
Chuck closed his eyes, his head back against the tree as he tried to catch his breath. Casey tucked him away and pulled up his pants for him.   
Taking full advantage of Chuck’s neck on display he closed his lips around his adams apple, sucking lightly, making Chuck moan. “If I didn’t just come my brains out, that would have done the trick.” but he didn't want a hickey, so he moved his head down to kiss him “I’ll return the favor on the way back” he kissed him “I love you”  
“Love you Bartowski, now no more complaining”  
“Yes sir” Chuck laughed, smacking Casey’s ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will continue in the next chapter.


	12. Skinny Dipping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cont. from Outdoor

“Casey, what the hell are you doing?”  
“Come on Chuck” Casey was walking towards the lake stripping his clothes off as he went. “You were just bitching about how hot it was, so let’s take a dip”  
“There are fish”  
“What’s your point?”  
“You’re naked”  
“You should be too, I seem to remember something about you owing me an orgasm”  
“What if someone sees us?”  
“We have been hiking for over an hour and haven't seen a single person, I think we’ll be fine”  
“We don’t have towels or anything”  
“Wrong, now get that skinny ass over here”  
Chuck made his way over to the lake, he grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt slowly pulling it up his torso and over his head. He unbuttoned his pants, turning his back to Casey he shook his hips as he pushed them down. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of them leaving his pants piled on them, bending over to take his socks off, he shook his ass again, peeking between his legs to see Casey staring at him.   
“You’re such a weirdo”  
“But you love me”  
“I’d love you more if you were in here already”  
“Did you bring water safe lube?”   
“We don’t need it”  
“I need to be able to walk back to the cabin unless you plan on carrying me”  
“Just get in, trust me”  
Chuck got in the water, swimming over to Casey.  
“Follow me”  
“Wait” Chuck wrapped his arms and legs around Casey, his chest to Casey’s back. “Okay, now you can go”  
“And when we both drown?”  
“You’re a badass Marine, I’m sure you’ll be fine”  
Casey swam towards the waterfall, Chuck clung to his back.   
“Are we going under it?”  
Casey didn’t answer, just kept swimming, Chuck buried his face in Casey’s neck placing a few kisses so he wouldn’t get water in his face.   
When he looked up he was in shock at what he saw, they were suddenly in a cave? Chuck honestly wasn’t sure, there were candles all over the place that looked like battery operated ones and in the middle was a bunch of blankets and pillows and what looked like a small table with food on it.  
“What the hell is this?”  
“Follow me and I’ll explain everything” Casey let go of him, and climbed up some rock steps grabbing a fluffy robe off a hook, Chuck followed grabbing the other robe, running his hands down the soft fabric. “So this is weird”  
“Remember that Uncle I told you about? The one who practically raised me, he owns this place. this cave used to be a hideout for us kids, I called and asked my cousin to set this up for me”  
“This is amazing” Chuck looked around “So romantic, very unlike you” he smirked “But something I could get used to”  
“I just want you to know Chuck, that I love you very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Casey got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of the pocket of the robe. “Will you marry me?”   
Chuck was speechless, he nodded his head yes as tears streamed down his cheeks, his hand shaking as he held it out for Casey to slide the ring on his finger.   
He stood up smiling, he cupped Chuck’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away the tears kissing him.   
“I love you so much” he grabbed Casey’s wrist leading him over to the pile of blankets, “I’m still in shock” he looked at the ring on his finger as he ran his hand down the fluffy robe to the tie around his waist. He untied it, opening Casey’s robe before pulling open his, he pressed their bodies together, moaning at the contact of warm skin against his, kissing along his neck and shoulder as he pushed the robe off, stepping back to push his off too.   
He wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft, slowly stroking it as they kissed.   
Casey reached for him but Chuck backed up smirking, Casey raised an eyebrow. Chuck turned around and jogged towards the water “If you catch me, you can have me” he turned his head sticking his tongue out at Casey before jumping into the water.   
Casey smiled chasing after him, he easily caught up to Chuck, grabbing his waist. “Gotcha” he growled in his ear, but Chuck slipped out of his grip swimming away. Casey grabbed him again, this time Chuck pushed on his shoulders dunking him under the water but Casey pulled him down with him. When they both came up for air they were laughing harder than they had in a while. They played around for awhile chasing each other, laughing, stopping to kiss a few times

Chuck had his arms and legs wrapped around Casey “How would you feel if I proposed to you too?” Chuck moving his hips, letting their dicks rub together.  
“If that’s what you want”  
"I've thought about it, but I didn't think you were the type to get married"  
"I wasn't" he kissed Chuck, “But it is now” his finger rubbed at Chuck's hole.  
“This is so worth the hour hike, and now it’s time for me to make you come” he smiled into another kiss, reaching between then to stroke them together.  
“Want to go lay under some blankets and get warm? You’re starting to shiver”  
“That sounds like a better idea that sex in a lake”  
Casey carried him over to the stairs, “I’ll be right back, going to get our bags”  
Chuck grabbed a towel off one of the hooks where the robes were earlier. He quickly dried off before curling up under one of the blankets.

Casey laid down next to him, facing each other Casey’s slicked up fingers quickly finding their way to where they needed to be, working Chuck open slowly as they kissed, taking their time, enjoying each other's bodies, when Chuck was ready, Casey situated himself between Chuck’s legs, pressing into him, neither of them in a rush. They hadn’t made love like this in a very long time, Chuck kept looking at his ring and smiling, Casey did too but didn’t let Chuck see him.

Casey got up grabbing one of the towels he went over and got it wet so he could wash them both off before crawling back under the covers.  
“I’m so glad we get to spend forever together” he curled up next to Casey resting his head on his chest.


	13. Lingerie

When there was a knock at his bedroom door Chuck struggled to get dressed quickly "Um yeah hold on, uh don't come in"  
When he opened the door he wasn't expecting to see Casey, a blushing Casey.  
"Is everything okay? You look weird, and you never use the door"  
Casey cleared his throat "I need to inform you that" his blush deepened "there are cameras"  
"What?"  
Casey pointed to a few different spots around Chuck's room "Surveillance"  
Chuck felt like he couldn't breath  
"Calm down Chuck, it's okay, I deleted the footage and they are currently off"  
"Why" he took a few deep breaths to calm himself "That is an invasion of privacy"  
"You're the C.I.As most valuable asset, they need to keep tabs on you at all times"  
"Oh my god, how is this my life. Please just leave so I can bury myself under the covers and die of embarrassment"  
"Don't be"  
"You just saw my deepest secret"  
"I wouldn't mind seeing it again"  
"That's not funny"  
Casey stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. "I'm not kidding Bartowski, show me"  
Chuck pulled up his shirt, showing Casey the edge of the lacy panties peeking out above his sweatpants. "There, are you happy, get all the jokes out now"  
Casey's fingers trailed along the top of the lace sucking in a breath.  
"You okay there big man?"  
"Can I take your pants off?"  
"Um, what?"  
"I want to see, I saw you on the camera, but I want to see it in person, I want to touch"  
"I guess"  
"Take your shirt off" Casey kneeled in front of him kissing along the top of the lace from one hip to the other. He tugged Chuck's pants down, "Fuck" he whispered taking in the sight of the red lace stretched across Chuck's hardening cock "Turn around"   
Chuck stepped out of his pants, kicking them away before turning his back to Casey.  
The red fabric snug against his pale skin looked amazing, Casey cupped Chuck's ass, squeezing it a few times.   
Chuck still wasn't sure what exactly what was going on, but he didn't mind at all.  
Casey turned him back around to face him "Can I suck you off?"  
"Oh my god yes, I mean I'll probably come the second you touch me but please"  
Casey mouthed at Chuck's lace-covered cock stopping to suck at the tip before moving on to his balls.  
"Wow" Chuck breathed out, not sure if it was okay to grab Casey or not so he balled his hands into fists at his side, digging his nails into his palms.  
Casey licked up his torso stopping to tease a nipple, his fingers lightly tracing along Chuck's shaft. Chuck moaned as Casey sucked bruises along his collarbone.   
"Can I touch you? Is that allowed?"  
Casey stepped back pulling off his shirt, the second "Yes Bartowski” passed his lips Chuck’s hands were on him rubbing down his chest to the top of his jeans making quick work of the button and zipper. “You’re not wearing underwear”  
“I usually don’t”  
“Fuck that’s hot” before he could get Casey’s pants down, he was being pushed down onto his bed, Casey kicked his jeans off before crawling up the bed between his legs.  
He placed a kiss on Chuck’s thigh “So tell me” another kiss on his lace-covered hip “When did this start” he tugged at the top of the fabric with his teeth.  
“Um” it was hard to concentrate with Casey’s mouth so close to his dick “When I was in college”  
Casey pulled the panties down just past his balls so he could suck on them “Fuck Casey, college, this girl asked me to wear hers and I did”  
“So you kept wearing them?”  
“I liked how they felt and I” he moaned when Casey licked up his length “So I bought some online, usually wear them on days off and when I masturbate” he gripped Casey’s hair “I like how the fabric feels, silk is nice too, but I prefer lace” Casey growled sending a shock through his body. “Your mouth is, wow” he lifted his hips off the bed “John I’m going to come” he moaned loudly. Casey stopped. “No” Chuck whined.  
Casey smirked, pulling the panties back up, he laid down next to Chuck pulling him over on top of him, one hand tight on the back of Chuck’s neck as they kissed, his other hand on Chuck’s hip helping him rock back and forth, their cocks rubbing together with the thin lace between them, it wasn’t long before Chuck came with John’s name on his lips.   
The wet lacy panties were too much for him "Chuck" he growled as he came.  
Chuck collapsed on Casey’s chest.  
Casey pushed him off onto the bed.  
“Rude”  
“Didn’t want to stick together” he lied, he wanted to see the mess they made on the lace.  
“You okay?” Chuck looked at Casey’s lust-filled eyes as he stared at him.  
Casey cleared his throat, shaking the thoughts from his head. “I’ll get a rag”

"Oh my god Casey, I have no words" Chuck pressing his back to Casey's chest.  
"I'd like to see you in black" Casey ran his hand over Chuck's bare ass. "I'd like to fuck you in a pair" he growled in his ear.  
"I have black in a few styles, maybe I'll let you see them later" he teased. “But first a nap”


	14. Massage

“Let me help you”  
“Go away Bartowski, I’m fine”  
“You got your ass kicked”  
“And you’re about to have yours kicked if you don’t get out of my bedroom”  
“I know what I’m doing, can’t you just trust me”  
“I don’t want your hands on me”  
“Are you that straight that you won’t even let me touch you?”  
“I’m not, shut up Bartowski” he growled chucking a pillow at him “I don’t want nerd cooties”  
“Did you just say the word cooties” Chuck laughed. “I promise I remember everything I learned in my massage therapy course and I even bought oils on the way home”  
“Oils? No way”  
“Oh my god, no one has to know if it’s that big of a deal mister manly man” Chuck rolled his eyes “Getting a massage does not make you less of a man”  
“Why did you take a massage therapy course when you were in school for computers?”  
“Don’t laugh”  
“Can’t make that promise”  
“I was bored and thought I didn’t have enough classes, and someone in the frat told me it would help me with the ladies, his words, and obviously it hasn’t helped with either gender”  
“Start with my left calf, it’s tight”  
“Um you need to take off your clothes well except your boxers”  
“I know that Bartowski, just give me a minute, everything hurts”  
“And that is why I want to help” Chuck held out his hand to help Casey off the bed. Casey hesitated before grabbing it.  
Chuck walked over to the other side of the bed, setting out the oils and a few hand towels he had bought, keeping his back to Casey as he undressed.  
“I forgot to ask if you have any allergies to scented stuff?”  
“No” Casey laid down on his stomach on his bed, tucking his arms under his pillow.  
“This first one I’m going to use is to relax your muscles, it’s lavender, lemon, rosemary and basil, I also have a warming one if there are any spots you need some heat”  
“I wouldn’t mind some heat on my shoulders”  
Chuck walked over to Casey’s left leg “I almost bought edible handjob lube, didn’t know that was a thing, but it made me laugh” Chuck poured the oil in his hand, rubbing them together to warm it up before he started rubbing Casey’s left thigh.  
“Both legs?”  
Casey nodded.  
Chuck’s fingers worked the back of Casey’s legs, trying to remember everything he learned and not get distracted by Casey’s ass, which always looked so good in jeans but looked even better in his black briefs that fit perfectly. He wondered when the last time Casey was this relaxed, or when he trusted someone enough to relax this much.  
Chuck’s back was starting to hurt from the bed being a lot lower than a massage table so he sat down next to Casey. “Any more spots on your legs before I move to your back?”  
“Back”  
Chuck grabbed the warming oil drizzling it all over Casey’s back, he started at the top of his briefs rubbing his hands up his back spreading the oil around. “Move your arms down to your side so I can get your shoulders and biceps”  
The growl Casey made when Chuck started rubbing his shoulders made Chuck hard, he had never heard that growl from him but it was sexy and Chuck was ready for this to be over so he could run home and take a shower. His fingers press into the tight muscles. "God Bartowski, those fingers are amazing"  
"I told you it's exactly what you needed, but um I could do this better if I kneeled over you"  
"Do whatever you need to do, just don't stop with those hands"  
Chuck moved to straddle Casey thighs, glad his jeans were tight enough to hide his erection, especially when he leaned forward to massage Casey's shoulders and his dick pressed into Casey's ass.  
He spent a lot of time making sure every spot of Casey's back was massaged and all the tight spots were loose. Storing away the moans Casey made and the way his ass pressed back into him when he massaged Casey's hips for late when he was alone in the shower.

“Anywhere else?” Chuck got off the bed grabbing a towel to wipe his hands off.  
Casey rolled over “There is one more muscle that’s really tight”  
Chuck blushed when he saw the thick outline of Casey's cock in his briefs.  
“Well uh if you are referring to that” Chuck waved his hand towards Casey’s crotch “It’s technically not a muscle”  
"Still could use a massage" he winked.  
"Are you serious?"  
"I know you're hard too, I felt it"  
"Well I just spent almost an hour rubbing your body which was carved by Michelangelo himself"  
"I worked hard for this, don't give the credit to someone else" he smirked  
"So you really want me to touch you there?"  
"How about you get naked and we jack each other off with some of that fancy oil you got"  
"I like that idea, very much" he quickly started to strip down, almost falling over trying to get his pants off.

They laid in Casey bed, facing each other, Casey made the first move running a hand up Chuck's chest to the back of his neck pulling him forward into a kiss.  
Chuck let Casey take control of the kiss while he opened another bottle of massage oil that smells like coconut and some kind of flower.  
He poured some in his hand, tossing the bottle behind Casey, he stroked himself a few times, moaning into Casey’s mouth. Casey moved Chuck’s hand, adjusting so their cocks were lined up. Grabbing them both in his big hand he jerked them slowly.  
Chuck pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, he pushed on Casey’s shoulder “Lay back, let me get on top of you”

Chuck sat on Casey’s thighs, he wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft, his hand easily sliding up and down with the oils, his thumb swiping over the tip. “I know you said we would just jerk each other off, but I’d love to ride you”  
Casey growled “God Bartwoski, let me get a finger inside of you”  
Chuck moved forward, leaning down so his chest was flush against Casey’s, he added some more oil to his fingers before pushing one into Chuck’s hole “Have a little fun earlier, you’re taking my finger so easily”  
Chuck smiled, “If I have enough, fuck, right there, enough time before a mission I get off to try and relax” He licked along Casey’s jaw “God you are so hot, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long”  
Casey pressed in a second finger “Me too Bartowski, every time you just don’t stop talking, I want to shove my dick in your mouth and fuck it”  
“Oh god that would be so hot” Chuck rocked his hip “I don’t want to wait anymore” Chuck licked into his mouth, sloppily kissing him before sitting up. He added a bit more of the oil to Casey’s dick, holding the base as he lowered himself down.  
Chuck took a moment to get used to the feeling of being full, his hands massaging Casey’s chest. “Come on Chuck, fuck me, make me come”  
“Yes sir”  
Casey growled  
“You like that?” Chuck rocked his hips  
“Shut up” Casey wrapped his hand around Chuck’s length, letting Chuck’s movements do the work. 

Chuck adjusted so that his feet were on the bed, he leaned back grabbing onto Casey’s thighs working himself up and down quickly.  
Casey’s hand still on his cock  
"Yeah Chuck, just like that, fuck" Casey growled "Look at you taking my cock so nicely"  
"Feels so good John"

"I'm going to be needing massages after every mission" Casey smirked.  
"And I'm going to need to come before every mission"  
"Deal, now let's hit the shower"


	15. Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cont from Handcuffs

“So we have tried handcuffs, want to try this?” Casey held up a black silk blindfold  
“Who has to wear it?”  
“Either of us, you can choose”  
“I’d like you to wear it first”  
“Okay Bartowski, I’m all yours”  
Chuck smiled, “lay on the bed, make sure you’re comfortable, I have something new I want to try. I didn’t know you wanted to try a blindfold but this may make it better”  
“Does it have something to do with why you wanted to be alone in here earlier?”  
“Yes, now lay down”  
When Casey was comfortably in the middle of the bed, Chuck got up on the bed on his knees moving over to Casey’s side, Casey lifted his head off the pillow so Chuck could tie the blindfold around his head. “Does that feel okay? Can you see?”  
“Feels fine, I see nothing”  
Chuck leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, grabbing Casey’s arm pulling it to the side of the bed as he climbed off, he lifted his wrist to his mouth kissing around it. Feeling around under the matress he found the end of the strap he put under Casey’s matress. He wrapped the leather cuff with a plush lining around Casey’s wrist. “What is that?”  
“Some new cuffs I bought, they go under the mattress and attach to each other” Chuck moved to the other side, “There are ankle ones too, but we can save those for another time”

“I wish I could take a picture right now, damn it’s so hot seeing you vulnerable like this”  
Casey gasped at the unexpected wet tongue on his nipple.  
Chuck smiled kissing across his chest to take his other nipple in his mouth, moving so that he was sitting on top of Casey, his knees on either side of his hips, both moaning at the contact of their hardening cocks. Chuck’s fingers tugging on Casey’s chest hair rocking his hips, he kissed the corner of Casey’s mouth down his jaw, taking an ear lobe between his teeth.  
“Can I fuck you?” he whispered in Casey’s ear.  
Casey growled, not answering.   
Chuck grabbed the lube off the side table moving to sit on his knees between Casey’s legs.   
He poured a bit on his finger rubbing it between his finger and thumb to warm it up, he pushed Casey’s legs further apart “Lift your hips”   
Casey planted his feet on the bed lifting off the bed.  
Chuck grabbed a pillow and slid it under his ass.“If you want me to stop just tell me” his slick finger running up and down over Casey’s hole “Relax John”  
“I’ve never had anything in my ass Bartwoski”  
Chuck applied some pressure to the tight muscle. “Well if you don’t relax you never will”  
“Suck my dick, distract me”  
Chuck adjusted his positions so he was now laying down between his legs, he mouthed up Casey’s length, tonguing at the spot just below his tip before wrapping his lips around him.   
He felt Casey start to relax, his finger meeting no resistance as it pushed in past the second knuckle. He slowly bobbed his head working his finger all the way in, pulling out and pushing back in.   
Chuck’s jaw kinda hurt by the time Casey was open and ready, but it was all worth it when he pushed into Casey for the first time. He had to pause and take a few breaths once he was bottomed out. He fell forward catching himself on his hands next to Casey’s head, slowly moving his hips as he sucked a bruise into Casey collarbone.   
“Move Chuck” he growled.  
“Give me a second, I’ve never fucked anyone before and I don’t want to come right away, let me take my time and kiss you”  
“Take off this blindfold”  
Chuck slid the fabric off his boyfriend, before kissing him.   
Casey blinked a few times “Not a fan”  
“I’m not either, I enjoy looking into the beautiful eyes”  
Casey rolled those beautiful eyes “Please just move”  
Chuck kissed him again before sitting back on his knees, Casey lifted his keens, resting them on Chuck’s shoulders. Chuck grabbed his calves picking up the speed of his thrusts. The moan that Casey made the first time he hit his prostate almost made Chuck come. “God Casey, this is almost too much for me, so fucking hot” he thurst into him harder.

“Chuck” he growled with a little bit of anger behind it “Fucking touch me before I break these cuffs”  
“Wow you are so impatient” Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft stroking it only a few times before Casey was coming with a loud moan that made Chuck come with no warning.  
Casey moved his legs off of Chuck so Chuck could collapse on top of him. “Gonna untie me?”  
“I’ll think about it” he teased, reaching over to undo the cuffs. “This came with a booklet of different positions we should work our way through them”  
“No more blindfold for me, I prefer to see your face”  
“Agreed, and it was really nice fucking you, but i prefer it the other way around”  
“Let’s get cleaned up and have some lunch before I try these cuffs on you” He pulled Chuck into a deep kiss.


	16. Dildo

Chuck eagerly grabbed the brown box off the kitchen table and almost ran to his room, thankful Ellie and Devon had left for work.  
He put the box on his bed grabbing some scissors off his desk.  
"Whatcha doin Bartowski?"  
Chuck jump "Damn it, Casey, I could have stabbed myself. Why are you here?"  
"You know the rules, I need to check all packages before you open them"  
Chuck looked at the box then looked at Casey. "Um no, it's fine, I promise"  
Chuck grabbed the box as Casey stepped closer. "I can guarantee there is no bomb in this box, you can leave now"  
"Guess I'll just watch on the cameras"  
"How do I apply for a break from surveillance so I can have some time alone in my room?"  
"Not gonna happen"  
"That's not fair, I'm a grown man, I don't need to be babysat while I'm alone in my room"  
"So you can jack off?"  
Chuck blushed "None of your business"  
"So, what's in the box?"  
"Casey, from one guy to another, can you just let this go"  
"No, you've piqued my curiosity"  
"It's sex stuff okay"  
"Like what?"  
"That's kinda weird"  
"Open the box Chuck" Casey picked up the scissors and handed them over  
"I hate you sometimes" Chuck mumbled, he looked in the box wishing a black hole would open and swallow him. Chuck shoved the box against Casey's chest, "There"  
"Interesting" Casey pulled out the box of assorted lubes, looking it over.  
Chuck did think he could be more embarrassed but then Casey pulled out the dildo.  
"Balls and everything" he laughed  
Chuck covered his face in both hands "Why is this happening to me?"  
"Oh look, it vibrates too"  
"I know Casey, I'm the one who bought it"  
Casey sat everything on the bed, standing in front of Chuck with a look on his face Chuck had never seen before.  
"Are you okay Casey?"  
"I want to use it on you"  
“Use that?” Chuck’s hand was shaking as he pointed to his new toy  
“Yes”  
“Well this day took a turn, why the hell not” Chuck shrugged  
“Get naked, lay down”  
“Why am I not surprised you are also bossy during sex, do you ever let someone else take charge?”  
“Why the hell would I do that?”  
“Right, well I’m not letting you see me naked until we kiss”  
Casey stared at him for a moment “I usually don’t kiss people during hookups”  
“Well then you can leave because I like kissing and I think it's weird to let you stick something in my ass and not kiss me first” Chuck picked up his new toy and the bottle of toy cleaner he just got “I’m going to clean up, you can sit here and think about it” 

Chuck came back into his room with just a towel around his waist. “You’re still here”  
Casey was sitting on Chuck’s computer chair watching a drop of water run down Chuck’s chest. He pulled his shirt over his head tossing it on the floor, “The cameras are off, down for an update” he winked “Promised I’d watch you real close”  
Chuck smiled dropping the towel, tossing his new dildo on to the bed. He walked closer to Casey pulling him out of the chair, he ran both hands up his chest, “Honestly, when I finger myself I think about you”  
Casey growled “I’ve heard you moan my name”  
“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
“Because this is breaking a few rules”  
“And Colonel John Casey doesn’t break the rules?”  
“There is a first time for everything I guess” he smirked into a kiss.  
Chuck’s hands roaming over every inch of skin he could reach.

“Please tell me that at some point this leads to your dick inside me?”  
“First lay on the bed, show me what you would do if you were here alone” he held up the remote “I’m going to control this for a little bit then we will go from there”  
Chuck grabbed a new bottle of lube, putting the rest on his bedside table. He made himself comfortable on his bed, not sure why he wasn't embarrassed at what was about to happen.  
“I did a little prep in the shower” Chuck poured some lube on his two middle fingers, using his pointer and pinky finger to pull his cheeks apart, he pressed his middle and ring finger inside himself. Casey rolled the chair over to get a better look at Chuck’s long fingers pistoning in and out of his tight hole.  
Casey growled, unzipping his pants, he lifted his hips and pushed them off. He squeezed his length through the thin fabric of his briefs.  
Casey couldn’t take his eyes off of Chuck’s hole when he pulled his fingers out to lube up the vibrating dildo.  
“Slow” Casey growled when Chuck lined it up with his hole.  
Chuck moaned when it started to vibrate as he pushed it in, way to slow for what he wanted right now. Casey teasing him with changing the speed of the vibration.  
“Do whatever you would normally do, just don’t touch your dick”  
“Yes sir” Chuck pulled the dildo almost out, slamming it back into himself, moaning loudly, he changed the angle trying to find the perfect spot keeping the movements at a constant speed, unlike Casey who changed the speed with every thrust. “God you are such a tease” he looked over at Casey who was running his fingers over the hard outline of his cock still in his briefs. Casey just smirked turning the vibration up, making Chuck yell out. “Evil, pure evil”  
“You love it”  
Chuck's other hand rubbed over his chest, hoping Casey would take the hint and let him touch himself. He made eye contact with Casey, licking his lips and he teased a nipple between his pointer finger and thumb, smiling at the way Casey reacted.  
“Massage your balls and move that dildo a bit faster”  
Chuck threw his head back on the pillow pushing down on the toy that was on high. He knew he was moaning and yelling something but he wasn't sure if it was actual words. He was so close to coming when the vibration stopped  
"No" he whined.  
"Wanna touch yourself?"  
"Please"  
"Wanna come?"  
"God yes"  
"Then come" Casey smirked turning the vibration all the way up then back until Chuck wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, he turned it down to a medium-low.  
Chuck moaned loudly as the tip of it hit just the right spot, his back arching off the bed he jerked himself quicker, Casey turned the vibration up to max as Chuck shot his come all over his stomach.  
“Don’t move”  
Chuck’s entire body was shaking “Casey I can’t, It’s too much”  
Casey turned the vibration to it’s lowest setting, he pushed his briefs off climbing on the bed between Chuck’s legs.  
He grabbed the base of the dildo slowly pushing it deeper into Chuck, leaning forward he licked up the mess Chuck made.  
“Holy fuck that is so hot” Chuck’s dick twitching in interest.  
“Gonna get hard for me again Chuck?” He grabbed Chuck’s hand taking two of his fingers into his mouth lapping the come off them.  
“Not sure that’s possible, but it sure is trying”  
Casey turned off the vibration, slowly pulling the dildo out of Chuck and tossing it on the bed “Now I’m going to show you what the real thing feels like” settling between Chuck’s legs, Chuck desperately grabbed Casey’s face smashing their lips together.

“Didn’t think I’d ever have an orgasm without being hard or coming, that was magical”  
Casey laughed into the crook of Chuck's neck  
“Please tell me this wasn’t a one-time thing?”  
“That was my original plan, but that changed my mind” He gave Chuck a quick kiss before rolling off of him.  
“Best purchase ever” he laughed.


	17. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Hope this fits the prompt since technically only one person is doing something.  
Also, this is kinda an AU where Chuck has an office job.

Chuck was on his laptop acting like he was taking notes during his work meeting when his skype opened with an incoming video call, he hit the red decline button.

NerdCB: I’m in a meeting, can’t video chat  
ColJC: Have earbuds?  
NerdCB: yeah but I can’t talk, I’m supposed to be taking notes  
ColJC: Anyone sitting behind you?  
NerdCB: No, I’m at the back  
ColJC: put in an earbud and answer the call Bartowski  
NerdCB: I feel like I'm going to regret this…..

When the image popped up Casey was sitting at the desk in their home office, and he was shirtless.   
NerdCB: I’m hanging up  
“No you’re not” Casey smirked  
NerdCB: Where is your shirt?  
“On the floor, along with my pants”, he pushed the chair back from the desk  
“Oh my god” Chuck mumbled to himself  
NerdCB: What is wrong with you????  
“Thought I'd make the boring meeting a little more fun”  
NerdCB: By making me look at your naked body while I can’t do anything  
“You’re going to watch me jack off and listen to me moan”  
NerdCB: I hate you  
“No, you don’t”  
Chuck’s eyes followed Casey’s hand as is moved painstakingly slow up and down his shaft that was plumping up in his hand.   
NerdCB: If I come in my pants you’re doing my laundry for a week  
“I already do all the laundry, tell me what you want Chuck”  
NerdCB: To be on my knees in front of you, I love feeling you get hard in my mouth  
“I love how your lips stretch around my cock”  
NerdCB: I’d finger myself open while you fucked into my mouth  
Casey swiped his thumb over his slit collecting the precome that was starting to bead up "You looks so good Chuck, all red, eyes filled with lust"  
NerdCB: I wish I could taste you  
“Your tongue would feel so much better than my rough hands”  
NerdCB: I like how your rough hands feel on my skin  
NerdCB: I’m so fucking hard it hurts  
“When you get home I’ll be naked sitting on that stupid giant bean bag chair in our room and you can strip as you walk so when you get to me you can just walk right up and fuck my mouth”  
NerdCB: Holy fuck  
NerdCB: and clearly it’s not stupid since we often use it for sexual activies, it’s called a lovesac for a reason  
Casey's other hand cupped his balls, massaging them between his finger moaning loudly, so Chuck could hear him clearly.  
NerdCB: You sound so good, just your moaning alone could make me come  
“You’re not allowed to come Chuck, not until you are in my mouth”  
NerdCB: This is torture, and I’ll find a way to get back at you for this  
“I know you’re enjoying this, don’t lie” Casey quickened his strokes.  
Chuck watched Casey’s hands twist over his head, a clear sign he was about to come.  
NerdCB: Yeah Casey, fuck, just like that, I wanna see you come.  
“Chuck” he moaned spilling over his hand  
Chuck gripped his dick through his pants where there was an obvious wet spot from all the precome.  
NerdCB: I almost came, that was so fucking hot.  
NerdCB: I’m going to have to run out of here with my laptop covering my boner like a fucking high school kid during puberty  
“See you at home in a few hours Bartowski, and no stopping in the bathroom to jerk one off before you get here either”  
NerdCB: You are a cruel man John Casey  
“But you still love me” Casey grabbed a few tissues off the desk to clean his hand off   
NerdCB: Be read cuz I'll be home in twenty minutes.  
Chuck winked slamming his laptop shut.

Chuck stood up “Uh sorry I um don’t feel good, I have to go” He grabbed his coat and practically ran out of the meeting room.


	18. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I looked up bedroom foods and I found a post about gummy bears and how you can throw them or stick them and it made me laugh, so that was my inspiration.

"No"  
"I didn't say anything"  
"You are not licking chocolate syrup off of me"  
"I have no idea" he slowly licked the chocolate off the spoon, keeping eye contact with his boyfriend "What you are talking about"  
“It’s sticky and will be more of a mess than anything”  
Chuck scooped up some of the whipped cream on his finger holding in front of Casey’s mouth he wiggled his eyebrows.  
“I lick nacho cheese off your hand at the baseball game and you lost your mind, now here we are in an ice cream shop and you want me to suck whipped cream off your finger after you sexually assault your spoon” He licked the dollop off Chuck’s finger quickly  
“Then what food do you suggest?”  
“Why does there need to be food? Our sex life is more than amazing”  
Chuck shrugged “I don’t know, just thought it would be nice to try something fun”  
“Stop looking like I just kicked a puppy, we can try whatever you want, but most foods are so sticky”  
“I googled it and you are correct, but we can foreplay with food on some towels or an old blanket, and then have a romantic shower where we sensually wash each other”  
"What else was in that google search of yours?"  
"We could lick gummy bears and stick them to each other then eat them off"  
Casey just stared at him. "Let's talk about this later before we get kicked out"  
"Can we stop at the grocery store on the way home?"  
"Sure" Casey scooped up some of his ice cream feeding it to Chuck.

Chuck had never heard Casey laugh like he was right now, he was laying on a blanket on his bedroom floor, Chuck straddling him holding a bag of gummy bears. Chuck was licking them and sticking them to Casey’s chest, both of them laughing with tears in their eyes at how ridiculous and funny it was.  
Chuck put the bag down with the rest of the random foods they bought, he leaned forward to grab one of the gummy bears with his teeth.  
“This is not sexy at all”  
“But it’s fun” Chuck smiled plucking one of them off Casey’s chest and feeding it to him.  
He grabbed the can of whipped cream “Open”  
Casey opened his mouth and let Chuck fill it with a dollop, before kissing him.  
“When do I get to lick food off you?”  
“Want to keep the gummy bears stuck to your chest?”  
“No” he flicked one off.  
Chuck laughed “It’s just so funny seeing them all stuck to your muscular chest.”  
“I thought food in the bedroom was supposed to sexy”  
“Me too, but I’m enjoying all the laughs” he ate a few more bears off of Casey’s chest, then picked the rest off before they switched positions.

Casey looked at the random assortment of food they picked up on the way back from their date.  
“Why is all this stuff so sugary?”  
“Because sugar tastes good”  
Casey grabbed his glass of scotch taking a drink of it and keeping an ice cube in his mouth, letting it melt on his tongue a little. His cold tongue licked over Chuck’s right nipple, taking it into his mouth, he tongued the ice cube back and forth over Chuck’s nipple.  
“Fuck” Chuck moaned “Yeah no more food, let’s just have sex” he felt Casey smirk against his chest.  
“Nope,” he grabbed the chocolate syrup, circling a small amount around Chuck’s left nipple.  
He went to pour more but he squeezed too hard and the lid popped off making a huge mess on Chuck’s chest. Chuck looked down and laughed, he wiped his hand through the mess lightly slapping his hand on Casey’s peck.  
Casey looked down at the chocolate handprint on his chest then at Chuck’s face, he let out a laugh as Chuck’s other hand slapped a handprint to his other peck.  
“You’re going to regret that” he ran his hand up Chuck’s chocolate-covered chest then smacking his cheek.  
“Oh my god,” Chuck tried to act shocked but he was too busy laughing as he grabbed a hand full of gummy bears throwing them as Casey’s chest, a few sticking to the chocolate.  
Casey laughed plucking one off and holding up to Chuck’s mouth, who took it and Casey’s fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around Casey’s fingers, sucking on them to distract Casey from his hand scooping up more of the chocolate before reaching up and cupping Casey’s face.  
He growled “You’re on”  
They spent the next ten minutes or so wrestling around making a huge mess of each other and the floor.  
“Okay stop,” Chuck said breathlessly “My ribs are starting to hurt from laughing”  
“I think we should get in the shower” Casey looked around at the mess they made. “Then clean this all up and shower again”  
“All this and we didn’t even have sex, not complaining though because that was really fun”

Casey was trying to wash the sticky mess out of his chest hair.  
“You look so angry, but just remember it was your strength that broke the bottle”  
“Shut up”  
Chuck grabbed the rag from his hand “Let me”  
“I have a better idea” He wrapped his arm around Chuck’s lower back pulling their bodies together.


	19. Road Head

“So Mr. Casey-Bartowski, how does it feel to be a married man?”  
“Fine, I’m just confused why your pants are still on”  
“Because we are in the car still”  
“What’s your point Bartowski?”  
“We will be at the hotel in like twenty minutes”  
“And in the twenty minutes, we can both come”  
“What happened to the no sex in the Vic rule?”  
“You made a no sex for a week rule and you wouldn’t sneak away from the reception so here we are. So let’s jack each other off”  
“I don’t want to die on my wedding night”  
“I’m an excellent driver”  
Chuck moved over to the middle of the seat so he could unzip Casey’s pants, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled Casey’s half-hard cock from his pants giving it a few strokes before undoing his own pants, unlike Casey he was too nervous to be hard.  
“Are you going to be able to get it up for me?”  
“I’m scared”  
Casey gripped Chuck’s cock “Close your eyes, don’t think about where we are, focus on how it feels”  
Chuck closed his eyes, his hand still stroking Casey., his own cock slowly starting to get interested when the car stopped “Red light, kiss me”  
Chuck leaned over to kiss him, Casey taking his bottom lip into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it, knowing it usually gets Chuck going, and it worked.  
A car behind them honked, jolting them apart, “Maybe you should pull over somewhere”  
“No, I want to get to the hotel” His hand twisting as he stroked faster making Chuck moan.   
Chuck’s tried to match Casey’s movements, “Okay, stop, I have an idea”  
Chuck scooted back over to his seat laying down across the middle, he licked up Casey’s length, wrapping his lips tightly around the tip as he sucked making Casey tighten his fingers in his hair. “God Chuck”  
Chuck bobbed his head, his hand working up from the base to meet his mouth until the car came to a stop. Casey held his head still thrusting up into his mouth a few times until he came.”Chuck” he moaned, pulling Chuck up into a kiss, he reached down and started quickly jacking Chuck off. He kissed along Chuck’s jaw to his ear, “Come for me Chuck, I want to taste you”   
Right when he wrapped his lips around Chuck’s dick his mouth was being filled.  
"I guess that was worth it" Chuck grinned. "Now get back on the road so we can get to our hotel and spend hours having sex before our six-hour flight to Hawaii in the morning"  
They tucked themselves away and spent a few more minutes making out before getting back on the road.


	20. Mirror

"I'm not going in there"  
"Are you scared?"  
"No, I’m a big strong man who can’t be scared” He stared at Casey “Yes I’m scared”  
"It's the middle of the day, we are the only ones here"  
"And why exactly is that?"  
"Because the guy who owns this place owes me once"  
"But why of all places did you choose a funhouse?"  
"The mirrors"  
"What about them?"  
"We are going to fuck in there"  
"Wow you are literally insane"  
“I want you to see how amazing you look when I’m fucking you”  
“We can buy a mirror and put it in your bedroom”  
“This will be better”  
“It’s a public place, and it’s probably gross”  
“The park is closed for the next three hours, and I brought blankets”  
Chuck paused, taking a deep breath before following Casey in.  
“If something jumps out at me I swear I’m running out of here and leaving”  
“Grows some balls”  
“I have balls and you’re about to see them at every angle all around you”  
“I can’t wait” Casey pressed him up against the wall “But if you really don’t want to, then we won’t”  
“We can try it, but I swear nothing better scare me”  
Casey rolled his eyes “I’ll protect you from the big scary fake animatronics” His hand trailed up under Chuck’s shirt.  
“My big hero” Chuck’s fingers played with the hair on the back of Casey’s neck as they kissed.   
The longer they stood there kissing the more Chuck relaxed.   
"I feel that" Casey smirked  
Chuck stepped back, "I get hard every time you kiss me, that doesn't count"  
Casey grabbed his hand leading him deeper into the funhouse.  
"This is a bit nauseating"  
Casey took off his backpack, he unzipped it and pulled out a blanket and a bottle of lube.  
"What did you tell the guy we were doing?"  
"Nothing, now start stripping" Casey had the blanket laid out in the middle of the room.  
"Can I keep some clothes on?"  
"Nope" Casey toed off his shoes, Chuck walked over to him and ran right into a mirror. "Are you kidding"  
Casey was laughing as he pulled Chuck into his arms.  
"Stop laughing" Chuck fake pouted into Casey's chest.  
He stepped back so he could kiss Chuck on the forehead. "I'll make you feel better" he pulled Chuck's shirt over his head. They stripped each other's clothes off between kisses.

Chuck shyly covering his body. "You look amazing Chuck, stop covering yourself up"  
He blushed "Um thanks I guess"   
"Get on your knees"  
Chuck kneeled down on the blanket, staring up at his boyfriend.   
Casey cupped his face, rubbing his thumb across Chuck's bottom lip, Chuck opened his mouth, flicking his tongue over Casey's thumb. "Want you to watch your lips stretch over my cock" he pushed his thumb into Chuck's mouth "Do you want that Bartowski?"  
Chuck nodded his head.  
Casey hooked his thumb in Chuck’s mouth, pulling it open. He gripped the base of his cock, stepping closer to Chuck, he teased the tip along Chuck’s lips “Look in the Mirror”  
Chuck hesitated before looking over into the mirror, blush creeping up his chest as Casey pushed into his mouth.  
"Start opening yourself up"  
Chuck felt around until he found the bottle of lube. Casey kept his thrusts slow and shallow watching in the mirror as Chuck pushed a slick finger into himself.

"I'm ready, please Casey"  
Casey laid down pulling Chuck down on top of him. "Feeling better about this?"  
He peppered kisses along Chuck's neck.   
"Trying not to think about it"  
"Wanna ride me?"  
Chuck stood up and turned around, he looked at Casey in the mirror as he lowered himself down keeping his eyes locked with Casey's.   
"Fuck Bartowski, look at you"


	21. Switch

Chuck jumped dropping his fork when the front door of the apartment slammed open.  
Ellie looked between him and Casey who had just was walking towards them.  
"Oh my god, John" Chuck couldn't stand up fast enough "You're back" he jumped into Casey wrapping his arms and legs around him.   
"Can someone tell me what is going on?"  
"Chuck can tell you tomorrow, right now I'm taking him back to my apartment and he will be busy for a while"   
"Chuck?"  
"Yeah, what he said"

Ellie watched Casey carry Chuck out of the apartment "What just happened?"  
"I think they're going to have sex" Devon shrugged taking another bite of his dinner.  
"When did that start?"  
Devon shrugged "not sure, but I don't suggest going over and asking"

Chuck couldn't stop kissing any spot he could reach as Casey walked them across the courtyard into his apartment.   
"How are you here right now?"  
"We haven't seen each other in almost a month, we can talk later"  
Still holding Chuck in his arms he sat down on the couch.   
"I missed you so much"  
"Missed you too Bartowski"   
Chuck sat up pulling his shirt off then tugging at Casey's "That was kinda hot, you just barging in and carrying me away"  
"I wasn't planning on carrying you, you just clung to me" he laughed.  
Chuck leaned forward pressing their lips together, without breaking their lips apart he climbed off his lap. Feeling around until he found the button of Casey's jeans. He didn't want to stop kissing him but he needed to step back to tug Casey's jeans and briefs off, then took his off.   
"Turn around and brace your hands on the coffee table"  
"You're so romantic"  
"We can be romantic later, right now we are going to fuck, and from the texts you sent earlier" Casey stood up wrapping his arms around Chuck "I'm going to assume you don't need much prep"   
"You're correct" Chuck kissed him "I have a better idea" he kneeled on the couch his hands holding on to the back, playfully shaking his ass towards Casey. "Fuck me, Colonel Casey"  
Chuck couldn't help but laugh at the way Casey growled.   
He lubed himself up, teasing the tip of his cock at Chuck's hole before slowly pushing in.   
"So good Casey, I missed feeling you inside of me"  
Casey grabbed Chuck's hips pounding into him.

Chuck reached between his legs,   
"Don't even think about it Bartowski, you can't come yet"  
"Please"  
"Nope, I have other plans for that" Casey grabbed the lube, adding some to his finger, he put his foot up on the couch reaching back he pushed his finger into his hole, he couldn't get the best angle but it was working.  
"What's the plan, because I want to come so bad"  
Casey pulled out, "Sit down"  
Chuck turned around raising a brow to his boyfriend.   
"Please"  
"I like when you say please, it's so cute" Chuck turned over and sat down.  
"Don't call me cute" Casey straddled Chuck's lap sitting up on his knees  
"What are you doing?"  
"My plan is to sit down" he grabbed Chuck's dick lining it up with his hole "If that's okay with you"  
"Holy fuck yes" Chuck threw his head back moaning as Casey lowered himself. He took a moment to get used to the feeling, and taking advantage of Chuck's neck on full display, he nipped and kissed up and down his neck, lightly sucking on his adam's apple.  
Chuck grabbed the back of Casey's head, gripping his hair he pulled his head up from his neck, their lips barely touching "move" he whispered before smashing their mouths together.  
Casey started off slow by rocking his hip, but that wasn't enough for either of them so he lifted himself up and slammed back down, making them both moan.  
"Oh my god, you feel so good Casey, so good"  
Casey kept an even pace, moving up and down, his dick sliding along Chuck's stomach. "Chuck" he growled.  
Chuck reached between them jerking Casey off, fast and sloppy.   
His body shook and his muscle tightened around Chuck's dick as he covered Chuck's chest.  
Chuck bucked his hips up filling him.  
Casey collapsed on him, burying his face in the crook of Chuck's neck.  
"Missed you" he mumbled.  
Chuck ran his fingers up and down Casey's back, "If it means that's going to happen again, I won't mind if you have to leave again"   
Casey chuckled, his hot breath on Chuck's skin. "Was nice, we can do it again, but next time I want you to open me up while you blow me"  
"We can do that, I want to do that"  
"Let's go shower and get some dinner"  
"I am hungry since someone pulled me away from my dinner"  
"Want to go back over there and explain to your sister what just happened"  
"Absolutely not, now get off me you hunk of meat"  
Casey sat up poking Chuck in the ribs making him laugh. "Hunk of meat" he tickled his sides. Chuck burst out laughing.


	22. Caught

"Casey, what are you doing?"  
"Showering" Casey dropped his robe.  
"You walked over here in just a robe?"  
"Yup," Casey opened the glass door, stepping in.  
Chuck's hand ran down Casey's chest "I'm guessing this isn't just a shower"  
"Two birds, one stone" Casey pulled him closer.  
“Sounds nice”  
“Thought about what I asked you last week? My shower is way bigger”  
“Not yet, let’s talk about it later, right now I want to deal with this” he wrapped his hand around Casey’s shaft. Casey growled in his ear "lift your leg"   
Chuck put his foot up on the edge up the tub, his hand wrapping around both their cocks the best he can, stroking them together  
Casey's finger only slick with water teased at his hole, only pushing into his first knuckle.

When the bathroom door flung open, Casey quickly got down on his knees.   
"Oh my god Ellie, what are you doing?" the last words coming out almost silent as he gasped when Casey licked a few water droplets off the tip of his cock.  
"I'm brushing my teeth, my alarm didn't go off, I'm running late"  
"Can't you take it to the kitchen? I’m in the shower” He tried to ignore Casey, but that’s easier said than done.  
"I can't see anything Chuck"  
Chuck tugged at Casey's hair to get him to stop, but it didn't work.  
Then Devon walked in "Hey Chuck"  
"Why is this happening to me?" he ran a hand over his face.  
"Seriously Chuck, what's the big deal?"  
"Maybe he is having someone on one time if you know what I mean" Devon laughed.  
"That's gross, he's my brother, don't say that"  
Chuck slapped Casey's face and stepped back "Stop" he mouthed.  
"Can you guys please hurry?" He tried to keep hidden behind the towel hanging on the bar that went across the glass door of the shower but also stay away from Casey’s mouth.  
“I have to get ready for work, sorry we only have one bathroom”  
"We are kind of in the middle of something" Casey stood up, Ellie screamed.  
"What the heck are you doing here John?"  
"Don't answer that" Chuck mumbled.  
"Nice" Devon laughed grabbing Ellie's hand pulling her towards the door "Have fun kids" he smiled.  
"Why did you have to get up?"  
"Because they weren't going to leave"  
"Guess that's payback for the time I walked in on them"  
"Can we continue?"  
"Absolutely not, my mood is killed"  
"Seriously?"  
"Maybe next time you'll lock the door"  
"Maybe there won't be a next time if you would just move in with me, you said you wanted to but didn't know how to tell Ellie, now that she knows about us it should be easy unless you don't want to"  
“Yes Casey, I will move in with you because I want to, not just because we got caught in the shower” Chuck turned the water off, “Want to put our robes on and run across the courtyard and finish this in OUR apartment”  
“Best idea you’ve ever had” Casey smirked into a kiss.

“Oh my god, did you see the look on Ellie’s face when we ran out of there in robes?”  
“She will get over it, now let's stop talking about your sister before my dick gets soft” he grabbed Chuck’s hand leading him over to his beloved recliner.   
Casey laid back, opening up his robe while Chuck dropped his to the floor, before laying down on top of Casey. “This is nice, maybe we should take a nap instead”  
“Come then nap”  
Chuck adjusted so that their dicks were lined up, neither of them fully hard, Casey's big hand wrapping his hand around both of them stroking them together until they were both hard and leaking.   
"Lube?"  
Casey reached into the pocket of his robe pulling out a small bottle, handing it to Chuck. He folded his arms behind his head, watching Chuck lube up his cock then slowly lower himself down.   
"God I love you so much Casey" he leaned forward kissing his boyfriend as his hips moved back and forth, there was no rush as they laid there enjoying the feeling of each other, cherishing the kisses, the moans and just the overall love between them until they both were overcome with orgasms.   
"Love you Bartowski"

They both went into the bathroom and washed themselves up before returning to their previous position in the chair, but this time Casey brought a blanket to cover them up, they spend a little bit of time kissing before falling asleep.

“Casey are you here?”  
Chuck sat up quickly “Morgan?”  
“Oh my god you’re naked, and oh god so is Casey” Morgan covered his eyes “Please tell me this is some weird nightmare”   
Chuck tried his best to cover himself up with the blanket.  
“Do you dream about us naked often?”  
“Ew no, what, that’s not what I meant”  
Casey laughed “What do you want Grimes?”  
“To go back in time and not see my best friend naked with my girlfriend's dad”  
“No one invited you over”  
“Don’t be mean Casey, but seriously Morgan, what do you need?”  
“You were late for work and didn’t answer your phone”  
“We are off today”  
“Fine, Ellie called me and asked what was going on, said you came over here and wanted me to check on you”  
“She walked in on us in the shower, obviously we are together, can you leave now? I’ll explain it all later when I have clothes on”  
“Yeah, give me some time to bleach my brain. And I won’t tell Alex, but you probably should soon”  
“Bye Grimes”  
Chuck laid back down on Casey, “We need to get better at locking doors”


	23. 69

"This proves I love you"  
"Why is that Bartowski?"  
"Because we are in a tent in the middle of nowhere, with no electricity"  
"You said you wanted to get away for the weekend"  
"Why couldn't we stay in a hotel, with a pool and room service"  
"This is better"  
"You're insane"  
"If you didn't want me to choose then you shouldn't have said that" Casey rolled over, facing away from him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, today was really fun"  
"It's fine, let’s just go sleep"  
"Sorry, that's not gonna happen" he moved over to spoon Casey "Pretty sure I owe you a blow job"  
"Why do we always use blow jobs as our betting deals when we would do it either way?"  
"Because we both enjoy penis in our mouths" Chuck laughed.  
“Then why are we still dressed?”  
“Because you were pouting that I’m not a manly man who loves being in the woods”  
“I still love you even if you are a nerd” Casey rolled over “And I don’t pout”  
“Sure thing tough guy, now get naked”  
“You too Bartowski, that dick is mine”  
“Ohhh are we going to do sixty-nine? I’ve never done that before”  
“Just get your clothes off Chuck”

They laid facing each other, their bodies pressed together as they kissed, rocking their hips together as their cocks began to plump.  
Casey grabbed his pillow tossing it down towards his feet, giving Chuck one last kiss before flipping over. It took them a moment to figure out the best position and to get comfortable.   
Chuck mouthed along the bottom side of Casey’s dick before taking the tip into his mouth, sucking as he lapped up the precome.  
Casey took Chuck all the way into his mouth as his slicked up finger pressed into Chuck’s hole, Chuck’s moan sending a shiver through his body, it wasn’t easy but Casey made it work, moving his finger as he bobbed his head. 

“Ready to have sex?” Casey sat up  
“Thank god, I was waiting for you to ask”  
“Let’s not do that again”  
“It’s better in theory, or maybe we need to do research for better positions and not in a tent”  
“Get up on your hands and knees”  
Chuck tucked his pillow up under his chest wrapping his arms around it getting up on his knees.   
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips, pushing into him.   
Chuck moaned, "Harder John, harder" the last word coming out in a strangled moan as Casey's speed quickened, slamming into him. 

"Can I come, John? Please let me come?"  
Casey pulled out "Flip over"  
Chuck did as he was told, Casey grabbing his legs, the back of his knees resting in the crook of Casey's arms.   
"You can come now Chuck"  
Chuck swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, dragging the precome does his shaft, Casey matching his thrusts with the speed of Chuck's hand.   
"Fuck" Chuck threw his head back moaning loudly as he covered his chest in come. Casey let go of his legs, pulling out, he stroked himself a few times adding to the mess on Chuck's stomach.


	24. Wet Dream

“You’re up early Chuck”  
“Uh yeah, just um, trying to get some laundry done before I go to work” He tried to hide the sheets in his basket “So I’m just going to”  
“Okay” she laughed “Want me to make you some eggs?”  
“Sure, thanks” Chuck walked past her and started a load of laundry, then went into the kitchen to start the coffee while Ellie made them both breakfast.   
“Anything you want to talk about?”  
“Nothing comes to mind”  
“You haven’t gotten up early to wash your sheets since you were a teenager”  
“Oh my god Ellie”  
“Just wondering if there is anyone new in your life”  
“Stop, please, I’m begging you”  
“What are we talking about?” Devon walked into the kitchen to make a smoothie.  
“Nothing”   
“Chuck got up early to wash his sheet”  
“Nice” Devon held up his hand for a high five.  
“No, just no, It’s hygienic to wash sheets, stop it please” he grabbed his plate of food and headed to his room, he almost dropped his plate when he walked in to see Casey standing by his window.   
“What the hell Casey”  
He nodded towards the bed “Have a good night?”  
“Oh my god, a guy has one wet dream in his mid-twenties and everyone makes a big freaking deal over it”  
“Just wanted you to know I deleted the camera footage”  
Chuck felt his face turning red “You watched it?”  
“Just enough to know what was happening”  
“My life is one big joke” he took a bite of the eggs “I feel like I’m on some fucked up reality t.v. show”  
“One that only the government watches”  
“Fun” he rolled his eyes  
“If it makes you feel better I take it as a compliment”  
“Take what as a compliment?”  
“That you like me enough to make a mess of your sheets”  
“Um no, that wasn’t, it, no, it wasn’t you”  
“Right, must have been another Casey”  
“This is the worst day of my life”  
“Get over it Bartowski, see you in two hours for work”

“Dude, you look like you got hit by a train? Rough night?”  
“Leave me alone until I’ve finished my very large coffee Morgan”  
“Want to talk to Dr. Morgan?”  
“Don’t you have some work to do?”  
“Beat it Grimes” Casey growled, Morgan walked away quickly.  
“Like I told Morgan, don’t talk to me until my very large coffee is gone”  
“You need to get over it, it’s been three nights and your tossing and turning all night long and your woah is me attitude is really starting to piss me off”  
“Easy for you to say, you don’t have cameras in your room”  
“I don’t know what you want me to say?”  
“Say this is all a nightmare and I can snap my fingers and wake up”  
Casey snapped “Darn”  
“Not funny”  
“If you keep me up again tonight, I’m going to tranq you, got it?”  
“Got it” Chuck mumbled.

Chuck wanted to sleep, he really did, but ever time he closed his eyes it was full of images of Casey, the wet dream he had a few nights ago was so intense he thought it was real until he woke up coming alone in his bed.  
He laid there staring at the ceiling, his eyes heavy as he fought off sleep.  
“I was serious”  
Chuck screamed. “God Casey, I hate you”  
“No, you don’t”  
“You didn’t even give me time to fall asleep”  
“It’s been almost an hour” he held up the tranq gun.  
“Please don’t”  
“Why not just jerk off and fall asleep”  
“Because there are cameras”  
“Not in the bathroom”  
“It’s uncomfortable in there”  
“I will turn the cameras off for fifteen minutes, you do what you need to do then sleep”  
“I won’t be able to get in the mood knowing you know”  
“Oh my god Bartowski, you are ridiculous” Casey shot him with the tranq gun.

Chuck woke up rutting into his mattress, “Fuck” he moaned as he came.   
He rolled over and looked at the clock, it had been a few hours since Casey shot him, and he felt like crap and he would have to wash his sheet again. “Just great”

Casey: maybe sleep with a towel

Chuck: Leave me alone  
Casey: Maybe try and get laid, release some of that energy

Chuck: You act like that’s easy

Casey: It is

Chuck: Because you are freaking badass and hot, I’m a nerd that hasn’t been able to get laid since college

Casey: Then come over, I’ll fuck you

Chuck: That’s not funny

Casey: I could come over and we can make a bigger mess on your sheets, make you moan loud so Ellie will know there is a reason you have to do laundry again 😉

Chuck: Idk what shocks me more, you wanting to have sex with me or you using an emoji

Casey: here or there?

Chuck: I’ll be there in a minute.

Casey: being your sheets over here, you can use my washer.

Chuck changed into another pair of pajama pants, not bothering to put on underwear, he balled up his fitted sheet with the boxers and pants he had taken off, stuffing them into a bag. Then put on his slippers and headed over to Casey’s.  
His had was shaking as he knocked on the door.  
Casey opened the door “You look like you saw a ghost”  
Chuck held up his bag “So you said I could use your washer?”  
Casey laughed “Follow me” he lead Chuck into the kitchen opening up a door where the stacked washer and dryer are. “I’m sure you know what to do”  
“Thanks, Casey”  
“Let me know if and when you want to fuck”  
Chuck almost slammed his hand in the washer door, Casey laughed as he walked into the living room. 

Chuck nervously bit at his bottom lip “Yes sex with you sounds nice, and I would really really like to have sex with you, but I don’t want to just have sex and I don’t want a hook up to ruin our friendship”  
“How about we go up and get some sleep”  
“In your bed?”  
“Obviously moron”  
“Don’t be mean”  
Casey laughed, heading up the stairs. Chuck trying not to trip as he watched Casey’s beautiful ass move in front of him as he followed him up.  
“Looking at my ass?”  
“What, no”  
Casey laughed “Sure thing Bartowski”

Chuck watched as Casey stripped down to his briefs and climbed into his bed.   
“Just going to stand there?” Casey held the blanket up so Chuck could climb in.  
Chuck laid down, not sure what to do.   
“Relax Chuck”  
“This is weird”  
“Rollover” Casey pushed on his shoulder. Chuck rolled over so his back was to Casey.  
Casey wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him flush against him.   
“I didn’t think John Casey would be a cuddler”  
“Tell anyone and I’ll shoot you, with my gun”  
Chuck was asleep within seconds, it was easy in the warmth of Casey’s arms.

“Chuck”  
Chuck moaned pushing back on Casey.  
“Wake up Bartowski”  
Chuck blinked a few times as he started to wake up, taking a moment to remember where he is. “What time is it?”  
“Not sure, but you’re moaning in your sleep”  
Chuck sighed “Will I ever be able to sleep without getting rock hard?”  
“Let me help you” Casey ran his hand up under Chuck’s shirt. “Please” he whispered in his ear.  
Chuck nodded “Okay” Chuck pushed his pants down to mid-thigh.  
Casey’s hand trailed down Chuck’s chest, running his fingers through the line of hair, Chuck pushed back “Oh my god is that your dick?”  
Casey laughed “No it’s a flashlight in case you get scared of the dark” he used his other hand to pull his hard cock out of the hole in the front of his briefs slotting it between Chuck’s cheeks.  
“Holy shit” Chuck moaned rocking his hips, Casey’s hand loosely wrapped around his dick, Chuck moved a bit quicker, Casey’s hand tightening. He kissed along Chuck’s shoulder to his neck, leaving a nice mark in the crook of his neck. Chuck’s constant stream of moans, especially the ones of his name were making Casey harder than he has ever been, his excessive amount of precome making the glide between Chuck’s ass cheeks.  
“John” Chuck’s body stilled “I’m about to come”  
Casey moved his hand quicker rutting against Chuck until they both came.  
Chuck turned his upper body so he could see Casey, “I’d like to kiss you now” his heart kind of melted at the little smile on Casey’s face before he leaned forward and kissed him, taking advantage of Chuck moaning Casey slipped his tongue into his mouth. Chuck turned completely over pushing himself as close to Casey as he could get.   
“Sorry about the sheets” Chuck laughed.


	25. Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -A prequel/teaser to Novembers story (Casey Vs. Memories) that will be posted November 1st.

"Where are we going?"  
"If I told you then what would be the point of the blindfold"  
"Is it some weird sex thing?"  
"Yes, I'm taking you to a dungeon full of sex toys and a dominatrix ironically named Tiny"  
"You’re not funny Bartowski"  
"I’m hysterical"  
"So how public is this place? Am I going to look like a kidnap victim"  
"Do you honestly think someone would think that I would be able to kidnap you?”  
“I smell chicken, is there food?”  
“Yes Casey, now stop asking questions, we are almost there”

“Okay, I’m going to come around and get you, don’t take it off yet, please”  
Casey listened closely to the surrounding to figure out where they were until Chuck opened his door when he climbed out Chuck grabbed him, giving him a small kiss before removing his blindfold.  
“Follow me” Chuck grabbed Casey’s hand leading him down to the beach where there was a blanket already sat out with some led candles and a bottle of wine with two glasses.   
“Did you set all this up?”  
“I had help, we are going to have dinner and watch the sunset”  
“Look at you being romantic”  
Chuck put down the basket of food “Before you sit down” he grabbed both of Casey’s hands, “I’ve been running this through my head for over a week, trying to figure out what to say but it all boils down to one thing and that’s that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you” Chuck pulled a black band from his pocket, getting down on one knee, he looked up at Casey with tears in his eyes, “John Casey, will you marry me?”  
Casey pulled Chuck up, wrapping his arms around him, “Yes Chuck”  
Chuck buried his face in the crook of Casey’s neck as he cried. Casey may have cried a little bit, but he would never tell anyone.  
Casey pulled back, holding his left hand out to Chuck, who first wiped his tears on his sleeve before sliding the ring on Casey’s finger. “Ready to eat?”  
“Did you cook?”  
“No”  
“Good, didn’t want you to kill me right after proposing”  
“I bought a rotisserie chicken, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes with gravy, green beans, and some pie, jerk” Chuck smirked. “And just so you know, I hired a private photographer who took pictures of the proposal”  
“Ellie’s idea?”  
“Obviously” he smiled, “And just so you know, I asked Alex for permission since you don’t have parents to ask”  
“What did she say?”   
“She cried a lot, then helped me pick out a ring”  
Casey looked at the tungsten band around his finger. “It’s nice”

After they ate, Casey laid down on the blanket, Chuck’s head resting on his chest as they watched the sunset “Think we could get away with sex on the beach?”  
“You’re insane, and sex on the beach sounds nice until you get sand in all the places it should not be”  
“Handjobs?”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I’m always serious about sex”  
“Quick handjobs and that’s it”  
“Deal”

-Four days later-

“Chuck wake up”  
“My alarm hasn’t gone off”  
“It’s three”  
“In the morning?”  
“Yes Chuck, now sit up”  
Chuck moaned “I don’t wanna”  
“Please, I need to talk to you”  
Chuck stretched, he sat up and rubbed his eyes “Is everything okay?”  
“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life picking on you, watching you smile and laugh at the little things, saving your ass, watching you geek out over shit I’ll never understand, stealing kissing when no one is looking, and all that other cheesy shit I never thought I’d want in life” He held up a gold band “Charles Bartowski, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, of course, obviously”  
“I really wanted to propose to you, I know this isn’t super romantic like you did, and there is no photographer taking our picture, but I just felt like it’s something I needed to do” he slid the ring on Chuck’s finger. “It’s my dad’s ring, had to resize it for your lanky ass fingers though”  
“You like these fingers” Chuck laughed. “Thank you, Casey, this means everything to me”  
“Since we are both naked” he wiggled his eyebrows “How about we celebrate”  
“You’re ridiculous” Chuck climbed into Casey’s lap “But I love you”  
“And you’re stuck with me forever now”  
“Good” Chuck smiled into a kiss.   
“Wanna ride me?”  
“Yes, but also no because I don’t want to have to get up and clean up myself and the sheets”  
“Then I’ll carry you to the bathroom after and clean you up and if we do it like this the sheets won't get messy”  
“You’re so sweet” Chuck laughed. "


	26. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song inspiration:  
Chris Lane - I don't know about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spacing got all messed up when I went in to center the song lyrics. Sorry

Boy I know your favorite beer

'Cause you told me and I bought it

You can leave me sitting right here

But if you feel like talking

What's your name, what's your sign, what's your birthday

What's your wrist tattoo Bible verse say

Tell me this, do you kiss on the first date

Don't hold anything back (don't hold anything back)

What's your dream job girl, where's your home town

Yeah what makes your world spin around and around

And are you down to get out of here too

Tell me everything till there's nothing I don't know about you

I know you like Bud Light, I know you got blue eyes

I know you got my heart beatin' in this bar

And now we can jump in, fall into something

  
  


“Hi, I’m Chuck” he held out his hand to the guy sitting at the bar

“I know who you are Bartowski, what the fuck are you doing?”

“Having some fun, so can I buy you another beer?”

“When I finish this one”

“So what’s your name?”

Casey rolled his eyes “John”

“Nice to meet you, John, so tell me about yourself. When is your birthday?”   
“This is stupid”

“Please just play along”

“Tomorrow”

“Oh a Pieces, that’s really weird”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“It’s your zodiac sign, means your emotional, which isn’t you at all”

“What’s yours then?”   
“Virgo means I’m smart, sophisticated, and kind” Chuck smiled.

“More like smart ass”

“Want to walk next door and have dinner? My treat”

“Sure” Casey took finished off his beer and paid his tab.

“So want to tell me what that tattoo means?”   
“If you’re acting like a stranger why would I tell you anything I wouldn’t tell you as my friend?”

Chuck shrugged “A guy can hope can’t he”

“It’s Latin, you could have googled it”

“I didn’t know that”

“Non timebo mala translates to ‘I will fear no evil’. It's a reference to  Psalm 23 for though I should walk in the midst of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me."

“I didn’t know you were religious”

“I’m not, but my dad had the same one”

“Well thank you for telling me, I have a tattoo also”   
“That’s not in your file”   
“That’s because not many people have seen me naked”

Casey raised a brow “You’ve piqued my interest”

The waitress came over to take their order.

“So what do you do for fun?”   
“Nope, we are going back to the tattoo story”

Chuck shook his head “Nope, not gonna tell you”

“I can torture you”

“Maybe I’ll show you later” he winked.

“Damn Bartowski, planning on getting naked with me later?”

“Guess it depends on how many beers I have”

“Do you usually put out on a first date?”

“Date?”

“You started it”

Chuck shrugged, “I don’t really have any dates so I don’t know if I would or not” Chuck took a drink of his beer “And I asked you to dinner because it’s your birthday tomorrow and I thought it would be funny to act like we just met”

“Tell me about yourself then”

Chuck smiled, “I live with my sister and her fiance, they are both doctors, I work on electronics for a living, I went to Stanford. I enjoy video games and over all I’m a giant nerd”

“I live alone, I have no siblings, I was a marine, now I work retail, I didn’t go to college, I’ve never played a video game and I enjoy working out and shooting guns”

Chuck couldn't help but smile, “I have a friend at work who is always bugging me about working out”   
“He sounds smart”

“I don’t agree, I’d rather stay inside and play video games”   
The waitress brought their food. 

“I’m starting to regret not getting the steak, that looks amazing, but you got it rare, gross”

“It’s amazing this way” Casey cut a piece off holding it out to Chuck on his fork. “Try it”

Chuck made a face as he chewed, “Not a fan”

Casey reached over and grabbed a french fry off Chuck’s plate, “Payment” he smirked

“So where did you grow up?”   
“Both parents were military, so all over, I learned how to ride a bike in Missouri, learned to drive in the back roads of Indiana, had my first kiss in Colorado, graduated high school in Hawaii and that's just a few, I’ve been all over the world between their careers and mine”   
“That’s amazing, I’ve never left California”   
“You’re an adult, you can go wherever you want, but you chose to stay here and go to college here”   
“I want to stay close to Ellie, she has traveled some for work and her and Devon have taken vacations, but I obviously couldn’t go with them”

“You’re still young, you have plenty of time”   
“I’ve read about maps people have made that make it so you can go on a road trip and visit 48 states and see something amazing in each one and it takes like a week or two”   
“Sounds like something you should do”   
“Well that’s kinda hard now that I’m the human intersect”   
“You never know, criminals aren't just in California, I’m sure we will be traveling before too long, it’s only been six months”   
“So travel for work?”

“Well we get to take a private plane, so we could always spend an extra day if needed”

“This is fun, thanks for going along with my crazy idea”   
“I’ll admit, I’m enjoying it”   
They spend the next hour eating and continuing the small talk. 

Casey walked him to the front door of his apartment “Wanna come over and watch a movie?”   
“Um yeah, I’d actually like that” Chuck followed him across the courtyard. “Let me guess, all you have is old westerns and war movies?”   
“I have Hulu”

“Look at you being somewhat normal” Chuck laughed, Casey elbowed him.

“I’ve been watching a show about a Navy ship during an outbreak”

“Of course you are”

Casey handed him the remote, find something not to nerdy to watch, I’ll be right back”

“Wait, are you sure this is the remote to the tv I don’t want to accidentally blow something up"

"Yes Bartowski" he walked up a few stairs “Well I’m pretty sure” he turned to smirk at Chuck before walking upstairs to his bedroom.

Chuck turned on the tv, flipping through the movies until he found one he thought both of them would like, then went over to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda that he almost dropped when Casey threw something at him “Here is something more comfortable if you want to change”

“Oh, thanks” Chuck put the drink on the coffee table then went into the bathroom to use it and change.

“I guess I could have gone to my place and got my own comfy clothes, but thank you”

“No problem” Casey didn’t want to admit it, but he was enjoying the way his old warn USMC shirt looked on Chuck and the way the grey sweatpants hung low on his hips and showed a nice outline of his, okay stop it, Casey.

Casey grabbed the bag of popcorn he put in when Chuck was changing and they sat on the couch together.

“Chuck”

“Hmm” Chuck blinked a few times trying to wake himself up, realizing his head was resting on Casey’s shoulder “Sorry” he sat up quickly, but then noticed Casey’s arm was wrapped around him. 

“I think we missed most of the movie” Casey moved his arm and stretched them above his head. 

Chuck looked at his phone “Damn, it’s one in the morning”   
“You can stay if you want”

“Wait that means, Happy Birthday John” Chuck turned and smiled at him “I know you don’t usually celebrate, but Happy Birthday anyways”

“Thanks, Bartowski, tonight was nice”

And like any cheesy romance movie, they sat their faces slowly moving close “It was” Chuck whispered before placing his lips on Casey’s.

Casey grabbed his hips and pulled him into his lap. 

Chuck’s hands found their way under Casey’s shirt, fingers tracing over his muscles as Casey’s hands cupped his ass pulling him as close as he could, their hips moving together as their tongues battled for control. 

Breathless Chuck sat back “Is this okay?”   
“Not sure, but I don’t want to stop”

“Good, because I don’t either” Chuck pulled his shirt of tossing it to the floor, he blushed when he saw the way Casey’s blue eyes trailed over his chest. He pulled up Casey’s shirt until he sat up so Chuck could take it the rest of the way off.

“You’re hot”

“It’s that gym thing we talked about earlier”

“Hmm, gym, don’t know him” Chuck laughed pushing Casey back “But I'd like to apologize now for the future mess I'll be making in these pants if we keep this up”

Casey wrapped his arms around Chuck as he stood up, Chuck instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around Casey, holding on tight. 

Casey carried him up the stairs to his room, laying Chuck down on his bed. 

That’s when Casey saw the dark ink peaking over the edge of the sweatpants. He hooked his finger in the elastic band and pulled the pants down a bit. “What the hell is that?” Casey stared at what looked like an H with a circle in the middle.

“You’re going to laugh”   
“I’m sure I will”   
“It’s a tie fighter ship from Star Wars”   
“You are such a fucking nerd” Casey laughed

“I’m fully aware of that” Chuck pulled Casey down on top of him. “Still want to sleep together”

“I don't usually put out on the first date” he kissed along Chuck’s neck between each word “But I think I'll make an exception”

Chuck pushed his hips up moaning as Casey started to suck a spot into the crook of his neck “Just a warning” he moaned again “If we do this once, I won’t want to stop”

“Good, because I don’t want it to stop”


	27. Bathing

“Chuck this is stupid”  
“Be quiet” Chuck pulled Casey’s blood shirt from his body, Casey trying not to wince at the pain, Chuck trying not to freak out about all the blood and not cry at the state of his boyfriend.  
“Why did you get such a fancy hotel room for this?”  
“Because you are a big man and need a big tub” Chuck started on getting Casey’s bloody pants off.  
“Who thinks it's a good idea to put the tub in the bedroom and not the bathroom?”  
“I have no idea, but all the ones I looked at online that have these giant and they are all in the bedroom or in the bathroom but have a glass wall”  
“Is it supposed to be sexy?”  
“I don’t know, now lift your leg” Chuck took his shoe and sock off “Now the other one” he put all of Casey’s bloody clothes into a trash bag he took from a maids cart while sneaking a bloody Casey into the room. “Now get in the shower and rinse all the blood off so we can see if any of it is yours and I’ll go and get the jacuzzi tub ready”  
“Tell me again why I need to take a bath after taking a shower?”  
“Because I said so” Chuck walked out of the bathroom, grabbing the bag of stuff he picked up at the drug store, pulling out the bottle of bath salts Ellie recommended to help relax Casey, and the bottle of bubble bath. He turned the water on while he went back into the bathroom and grabbed a few washcloths and towels and grabbed a plastic cup from the small coffee station in the corner of the room. Once the tub had some water he sprinkled in a bunch of the salt and a small amount of the bubble bath. Stripping down to just his briefs.  
“Bubbles?”  
“Stop acting like a hard-ass, it’s just us, now get in”  
“Are you joining me?”  
“If you play your cards right” he playfully stuck his tongue out “Please just let me care for you”

Once Casey was sitting in the tub Chuck set on the edge behind him, his legs bracketing Casey. Chuck filled the cup up with water his other hand on Casey’s chin tilting his head back, he leaned forward and kissed him, he giggled “Spiderman kiss”  
“Nerd” Casey smiled, kissing him again.   
Chuck poured the water over Casey’s hair, being careful not to get it in his eyes, he put the cup down so he could massage Casey’s head with both his hands, Casey let out a small growl. Chuck kept one hand massaging Casey’s hair, grabbing the travel size shampoo with his other.   
“Those long fingers will be the death of me” Casey hummed  
“Told you that you would like it” Chuck lathered the soap in his hair then poured a few cup fulls of water over his head making sure all the suds were gone.   
He grabbed one of the rags and got it wet before added a dollop of the apple-scented soap that he always teases Casey for using but he loves the way Casey smells like guns and cigars and the small hint of apple always makes him smile.  
He gently ran the rag over Casey’s back being extra careful of the bruises scattered over his body.   
Chuck got up stepping on the towel he laid out next to the tub, stripping his briefs off, he climbed in the tub between Casey’s legs facing him he got down on his knees, grabbing the soapy rag he washed Casey’s chest “There is a cut”  
“He got a good swip in with that damn sword, it’s not bad”  
Chuck leaned forward and kissed right above the cut across Casey’s peck “I hate when you get hurt”  
“As long as you’re safe, that’s what matters”  
“You matter too you know” He ran the rag down Casey’s right arm  
“How about you move so that you are sitting on my legs”  
Chuck moved so that Casey could put his legs together to make a spot for Chuck to sit. Casey grabbed the rag, “No more of this” he set it on the edge of the tub.   
He cupped Chuck’s face, “Thank you for loving me, not sure I deserve it, but I'm getting used to it” he lightly kissed him “I love you Bartowski”  
“I love you John” Chuck felt like his heart was about to explode, he had said it to Casey a few times over the last month, but this was the first time Casey had actually said the words. His body pressed against Casey’s as their small kisses became ones filled with passion, tongues, and moans, their hips moving in a rhythm together. “I want you so bad right now” Chuck moaned against Casey’s lips.   
Casey’s hand trailed down Chuck’s back, fingers making their way between his cheeks until his finger found what he wanted, he applied some pressure.   
“I’ll be fine, do it, please”  
“Don’t want to hurt you”  
“Just get your fingers in me” Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey’s dick giving it a few strokes, Casey’s hand curled around the back of his neck smashing their lips together as he pushed his finger in. Chuck rocking his hips to get friction on his cock.   
“Slow down Bartowski”  
“No, need to come, make me come Casey”  
Casey pushed a second finger in, knowing just where to go with them to make Chuck moan out his name over and over as Chuck’s hand stroked them both together.

Chuck collapsed against Casey, who wrapped his arms around Chuck. “Baths are gross, we are sitting in water full of come, dirt, and whatever other grim that was on us from the mission, and not to mention all the other people who have been in here”  
“You couldn’t let me enjoying my post-orgasm high” Chuck groaned.   
“Was nice, but the more you think about it”  
“Stop, please”  
“How about a shower, some room service, and a movie then some proper sex in an almost as equally gross bed”  
“We stay in hotels all the time on missions, and have a lot of sex in them, don’t act like you’re grossed out now”


	28. Biting/Marking

“This is the best thing I've ever seen” Chuck pulled out his phone taking a picture of Casey.  
“I’m going to shove that phone up your ass”  
“Oh what a grumpy vampire”  
“I’m going to track down whoever’s idea this was and kill them”  
“And drink their blood?” Chuck laughed  
“Then I’m going to kill you”  
“The fangs are really cool though” Sarah tried not to laugh  
“Why does Bartowski get to be a cowboy? I’d make a better cowboy”  
“Because you said you wanted to be the bartender at the party and that was what they said you had to wear”  
“On another note, Sarah you look nice”  
“Her costume makes sense”   
“Shut up dracula” she laughed.  
“Let me go grab you a broom from the supply closet” Casey growled  
“Can we just get to the party and get this mission over with?”

“Hey bar-acula” Chuck laughed “Get it”  
Casey rolled his eyes “Any luck?”  
“Nope, can I have one of those red martinis I see people with?”  
“You can’t drink on the job”  
“You’re going to stand there and tell me you haven’t had a few?”  
“Fine, but don’t get drunk”

“You let him get drunk Casey?”  
“I didn’t let him, he is an adult, he did it on his own”  
“You were the bartender”  
“Shut up Walker, the mission was a joke anyway, how was Bartowski supposed to flash on people in costume?”  
“It was our only lead”  
“We will worry about that tomorrow, it’s late. You can head out, I’ll carry him home” he looked at Chuck slumped over in a chair.  
“I’ll call Beckman on the way and let her know, I’ll keep that out of it”

Casey poked Chuck’s chest “Wake up cowboy”  
“I’m fine here” Chuck mumbled.  
“I need to get you home”  
“Can I ask for a favor?”  
“The only favor I’m doing you is getting your ass home”  
“I reallllllly want you to bite me”  
“You’re drunk, come on” he pulled at Chuck’s arm.  
“I may be drunk but I’ve always had a thing for being bitten, it’s like a huge turn on and you with those damn fangs has had me half hard all night thinking about what it would feel like”  
Casey just stared at him not sure what to do or say.  
“I’m serious Casey, it doesn't have to be anything sexual between us, I just need to know what it feels like, please”  
“So you can use me as jerk off material”  
“I already do” Chuck looked around “Shit I said that out loud didn’t I”  
“We are at Castle, full of cameras”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Let’s get you home and we can discuss it”

When they got to their apartment complex Casey stopped in the middle of the courtyard “You’re serious aren’t you?”  
“Very” Chuck pointed to the bulge in the front of his very tight jeans  
“You’re drunk”  
“Meh, I’m drunk enough to tell you the truth, but not too drunk to not know what I’m consenting too”  
“If I do this, don’t tell me what you do about it”  
“I mean it’s obvious I’m going to jack off”  
“Stop talking Bartowski” Casey grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his apartment. 

Once inside he undid the top three buttons of Chuck’s shirt pulling the collar to the side, he leaned forward. “I can't believe I’m about to do this” he breathed against Chuck’s neck, he grazed his teeth over it, making Chuck shiver.   
He wasn’t sure how well these teeth would stay in, so he gently bit down with little pressure.  
“Harder” Chuck breathed out.   
He applied a little more pressure   
“As hard as you can, please” he practically whined.  
Casey was surprised the fangs were still stuck to his teeth as he bit harder, makes Chuck moan, his hands gripping the cape Casey was wearing.  
Casey’s hands were down by his side not wanting to touch Chuck, but when Chuck bucked his hips forward Casey grabbed them pushing him backwards until his back hit the front door. He took his mouth off of Chuck moving over to make another mark, but one of the teeth decided to pop off, so he stepped back from Chuck, pulling the other fang off and tossing them on the small table by his front door. He looked at Chuck, his head tilted back, his face flush, the dark red marks on his neck shiny from Casey’s mouth, his hand lazily stroking the front of his pants. “Thanks” he mumbled pulling Casey out of his thoughts.  
“I’m not done with you” he growled surging forward pressing their lips together as he unbuttoned the rest of Chuck’s shirt. The back of Chuck’s hand rubbing against the growing bulge in Casey’s pants as he continues to stroke himself. Once Chuck’s shirt was open Casey worked on getting his cape and shirt off.   
“Get your pants off, I’ll be right back” Casey headed into his bathroom.

When he came back out, Chuck was completely naked, still leaned against the front door, lazily stroking his cock. Casey locked their lips together again, moving Chuck’s hand out of the way so he could get his hands on him, lazily stroking while they kissed.

“Your pants are still on” Chuck tried to get them unbuttoned, Casey knocked his hands away doing it himself, pushing his pants and briefs down to his knees “Turn around”  
Chuck turned, pushing his ass out towards Casey, who definitely spent way too long staring at it. “No coming until I say so”  
“Not fair” Chuck pouted as he placed his hands on the door in front of him, “But please promise me that when I do come that you’ll bite me aga…” his sentence was cut off by Casey biting the back of his neck.   
“Can I?” Casey’s fingers pressed between Chuck’s cheeks  
“God yes”   
Casey grabbed the lube he stuck in his pocket when he went to the bathroom, applying some to his finger, pressing his middle finger at Chuck’s hole.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Chuck gasped.   
“God, you’re so eager for me” Casey finger meeting no resistance as he pressed into him.  
His other hand gripping Chuck’s hair pulling his head back, he nibbled along his neck and jaw, locking their lips together as he pushed in another finger.  
“Please Casey?”  
“Please what? He growled in his ear.  
“Put your dick in me”   
Casey’s teeth scraped down Chuck’s neck stopping a few inches past the bite mark in the crook of his neck, he bit down hard as he pushed his lubed up cock into Chuck, making him scream out, “Yes, fuck John, fucking bite me”  
Casey’s hands gripping Chuck’s hips tightly as he pounded into him, moving his mouth along Chuck’s shoulders, neck, and back either sucking a nice bruise or lightly biting him. Chuck’s constant moaning and rambling only encouraging him to thrust harder. 

He bit Chuck’s earlobe “Ready to come Bartowski?”  
Chuck nodded,   
Casey pulled out stepping back, he turned Chuck around “I’m going to lift you up, wrap your legs around me and hold on to my shoulders”  
“Oh that’s hot”  
Casey held on to Casey’s thighs pressing Chuck up against the door, keeping his thrusts slow as they kissed.   
Chuck ran his fingers over the head of his cock to collect the precome to make the slide of his hand better as he jerked himself off. “I’m close, so close” he leaned his head back against the door, putting his long neck on full display for Casey, he licked a long strip of Chuck’s neck, lightly sucking on his adams apple, “John” Chuck’s body started to tighted around Casey, he quickly moved his mouth to the crook of Chuck’s neck, opposite the side he bit with the fangs and bit down as hard as he could. Making Chuck fill the space between them with his release, “John, oh my god, oh my god, fucking hell, yes, shit”  
Casey smiled “Damn Bartowski, that was intense”  
“Carry me to the bathroom, I can’t move”  
Casey rolled his eyes but carried him up to the on-suite bathroom.

“Stay” Casey handed him a toothbrush  
“Yeah okay”  
They cleaned up and brushed their teeth before heading into Casey’s bedroom “Want any clothes to sleep in?”  
“No, I’m about to pass out, just want to lay down” Chuck yawned.

“You know, on actual Halloween, you can be a Dalmatian” Casey laughed, even though he was really enjoying the marks all over Chuck’s neck, back, chest and the small bruises starting for form on his hips from his fingers.  
Chuck hummed “Funny” he mumbled as he fell asleep.  
“Goodnight Bartowski”


	29. Pissing (off Casey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is absolutely no watersports in this story. Not a subject I'll ever write about so I put a twist on the prompt.

“Chuck”  
“He’s not here right now, leave a message” Chuck tried to avoid eye contact with him “Beep”  
Casey grabbed his tie pulling his upper half over the Nerd Herd desk “You have exactly one minute to explain to me where my car is”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about”  
“Bartowski” he growled, pulling tighter on Chuck’s tie.  
“There are people watching, maybe we should do this somewhere more private”  
“Good idea” he smirked “No witnesses”  
“Wait not what I mean” he struggled as Casey pulled him over the counter. 

When they got down into Castle, Casey shoved him against the wall in one of the interrogation room “I’m going to ask you one more time, then the torture begins”  
“You can’t hurt me, I’m the intersect”  
“Wrong, I can’t kill you, there is a difference”  
“But I don’t like blood, so I’ll probably pass out and maybe hit my head and mess up the intersect then Beckman will be really mad at you”  
Casey’s hand tightened around his throat “Where the fuck is my car”  
“Morgan’s cousin owns a repair shop, it’s there”  
“And why is that”  
“That is classified”  
Casey’s face was just centimeters away from Chuck’s, his blue eyes on the verge of shooting lasers into Chuck's eyes. Chuck swallowed hard “I mean does it matter? It’s being worked on, I’m paying for it, it will be good as new”  
“No Chuck, that’s not how it works, also what happens when they are working on it and they find the missile launchers or the hidden weapon all over”  
“Missile launchers? You’re kidding right”  
“I don’t joke about my car or my weapons”  
“That’s bad”  
“You think”  
Chuck managed to get his phone from his pocket, and quickly dialed Morgan. 

“Hey buddy, um I need you to call your cousin and tell them not to touch Casey’s car unless they want to go missing, he is very mad...no absolutely do not drive it ...leave it there, Casey will come get it….yeah we are both probably going to get murdered….just bring the keys to Buy More asap...bye”  
“I will give you one more opportunity” he raised an eyebrow at Chuck, “Are you turned on right now?”  
Chuck blushed “No” he lied.  
Casey stepped back “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
“First of all, don’t be rude, second, I have no control over what it decides to like and thirdly is that a word? Anyways third you were very close to me and it’s been a while since anyone has been that close to me, sorry”  
“You went to Stanford dumbass, yes thirdly is a word”  
“So your car, um it was just parked in the wrong place at the wrong time”  
Casey glared at him  
“We got in these new drones and”  
“Nevermind, I don’t want to know”  
“What, all that and now you don’t want to know”  
“Because I know where this is going and I have the strong urge to strangle you but don’t want to make you come in your work pants”  
“That’s not funny”  
“I’m laughing”   
"Want me to drive you to your car?" Chuck pulled his keys from his pocket   
"I'm driving" Casey snatched the keys. 

When Chuck got home from work Casey was outside washing his car.   
"Looks good"  
Casey glared at him "Keep ten feet away from her"  
"I'm really sorry, please let me pay for it"  
"Don't worry about it, I know what you make"  
"Sorry" Chuck stepped closer "Please let me do something"  
"Use your nerd brain and make a time machine and go back in time and not fuck up my car"  
"She looks good now"  
"I have a guy"  
Chuck started moving closer, but then ended up kicking over the bucket of soapy water.   
Casey looked down at his wet shoes then up at Chuck, who was slowly backing away.  
“Run”  
“Let me help you clean this up”  
“I’m not kidding”  
Chuck took off towards his apartment.

“Um hello, who’s there?”  
Casey turned the light off  
Chuck screamed  
Casey laughed. “God, that was hilarious”  
“Why are you in my bathroom, and why did you feel the need to turn the light off”  
“Scaring you makes me laugh, and you’ve done nothing but piss me off today”  
“Glad I could be of assistance, now can you turn the light on so I can continue?”  
“You’ve been in here a while, were you taking care of that problem from earlier”  
“Oh my god, we are not talking about this”  
“If you’re going to jack of thinking about me, I want to know”  
“I’m currently not, but I was thinking about it, okay, happy, can you leave now”  
“Enjoy your shower Bartowski”  
After Chuck finished his shower, too scared to even think about jacking off, he tried off, brushed his teeth and put on the big fluffy robe Ellie got him for his birthday and headed into his bedroom.  
When he flipped the lights on, Casey was standing in the middle of his room, he screamed again, Casey laughed. “So easy”  
“I hate you”  
“Nice robe”  
“Please leave”  
“Enjoy your day off tomorrow”  
“Why did you say it like that?”  
Casey shrugged as he climbed out the window.

Chuck spend his day off playing videos and eating junk, he wanted to sleep in but fear of what Casey might do woke him up early and he was on edge all day, jumping at every noise he heard. He looked over at the clock and notice Casey’s would be home in about an hour, so he got dressed and grabbed his spare key to Casey’s apartment and headed over there. He felt weird being in there when Casey was gone but he wanted to do something nice for him so he surveyed the fridge and pantry and looked up a few recipes until he found something to make.  
He started by sauteing some onions then browning some ground beef while he watched a few videos on how to make the beef stock rue, seemed easy enough so he grabbed all the supplies and got started, three attempts later it was finally right. He drained the meat then added some taco seasoning and some other random spices that sounded good and a few handfuls of shredded cheese mixing it all together. He soaked the tortillas in the rue sauce he made then filled each one with the meat mixture and rolled them up and put them in a casserole dish, then covered the top with more shredded cheese before putting it in the oven.  
He looked through the fridge again and found a couple of tomatoes and a green pepper, then grabbed an onion from the bowl on the counter then he remembered Ellie had a cilantro plant in her herb garden in the kitchen window so he went over and picked some and grabbed a lime and a bag of tortilla chips.  
He chopped up all the produce and mixed it together then grabbed a chip to taste it “Not bad” Chuck ate a few more while waiting for the enchiladas to finish in the oven.

“Bartowski” Casey growled when he saw Chuck standing in his kitchen  
“Dinner will be ready in about five minutes”  
“My kitchen is a fucking disaster”  
“I’ll clean it up, calm down”  
Casey pushed him against the counter “What made you think it was okay to come into my place, touch my things, cook my food, make a mess” Casey’s growl was deep.  
“Um I wanted to do something nice for you, and I can replace all the stuff I used, sorry”  
“What did you make?”  
“Um beef enchiladas in a homemade sauce, and some homemade salsa, and cilantro lime sour cream”  
“From Ellie’s stories, I didn’t think you could cook”  
“Um, I watched a few videos and messed up the sauce a few times but I think it will taste good”  
Casey stepped back from him as the timer went off, he grabbed some oven mitts and took the dish out of the oven. “Let’s hope it tastes as good as it looks and smells”  
“Go take a seat and let me make up the plates please”  
“Go for it Bartowski”

Chuck sat the plate and a bottle of beer down in front of Casey then went back and grabbed his plate and beer.  
He watched as Casey took his first bite. "It's not bad" he took another bite "But if you ever come in here again without my permission, I'll shoot you"

“Is it your personal mission to piss me off?”  
“Um no?” Chuck tried not to trip over his feet as Casey dragged him down to Castle. “So what were you trying to accomplish by telling Grimes that we went on a date”  
“Woah what? I never said that”  
“Him and the entire staff seem to think differently”  
“All I told Morgan was I made you dinner and he would have loved it but me and you ate it all for lunch today”  
“And you told him we cuddled on the couch” Casey once again slammed him against the wall in one of the interrogation rooms.  
“Pretty sure my exact words were, I got Casey to watch Avengers but we fell asleep. Sorry he took it the wrong way, I’ll talk to him”  
“Why does this turn you on so much?” Casey pressed closer to him.  
Chuck blushed “Because you’re hot and pressed against me, okay, god stop acting like you don’t know”  
“Want me to do something about it?”  
“Um, what?”  
“You heard me Bartowski” his lips brushed against Chuck’s neck sending a shiver down his body.  
“Yeah, um yeah please”  
Casey’s lip kiss a trail from his neck to his lips, the kiss was brief but everything Chuck had ever wanted. Casey’s fingers made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants, pulling them and his briefs down with him as he kneeled down. Chuck took a deep breath to calm himself so he wouldn’t come just from the idea of what is about to happen. 

Before Chuck could ask if he could return the favor, an alarm went off.   
“Chuck” he heard Casey yell, jolting him awake.  
Chuck looked around, he was in the breakroom at work, Casey standing next to him. “Um hi”  
“Next time you want to moan my name in your sleep, don’t do it in the breakroom” he growled “Change your pants and get back to work”   
Chuck looked down at the obvious wet spot in his pant “Sorry” he blushed.


	30. Halloween Part One

"Really Chuck?"  
"What Morgan?"  
"You're Flash who can flash, you totally did that on purpose"  
"He is also an awesome superhero"  
"Never get in a relationship, they are nice until Halloween when you have to do cheesy couples costumes"   
"You make a great pineapple" Chuck laughed. "And I'm sure Alex will look great as a strawberry"  
“Do you think Casey will dress up?”  
“Probably not” Chuck sighed “I tried for some cheesy couples costume, but he shot them all down, so I told him to do whatever he wanted and I was going to be Flash and we really haven’t talked since”  
“Is he coming to the party?”  
“I mean Alex is his daughter, so even if he doesn’t want to dress up he will probably show up for her”  
“Is the tension between you two because of the no sex thing”  
“I told you to stop bringing that up”  
“You two have been together for a while and we can all feel the sexual tension, just bone already”  
“Shut up Morgan”

Chuck stood by himself, just watching all the people mingle in Alex’s backyard when he felt something stick into the middle of his back "You come around here often" someone said with a deep southern drawl.  
"Um yes"  
Then a hand cupped his ass and he jumped away "What is wrong with you" he spun around to see Casey laughing "Holy shit you look amazing"  
"Your ass looks amazing in that spandex" Casey smirked  
"When did you get facial hair?"  
"Haven't shaved in three days"  
"That would take me like two weeks to grow" Chuck felt Casey's face with his fingers. "You look like you walked right out of one of those old western movies you make me watch"  
"That's what I was going for"  
Chuck stepped forward, keeping his hands on Casey’s face, “I’ve missed you” he whispered against Casey’s lips.

“Okay love birds, enough making out like teenagers, come join the party”  
Chuck buried his blushing face in the crook of Casey’s neck. “Sorry Alex”  
“I’m just glad to see you two together again”  
"Glad I'm wearing a cup so no one can see how hard I am" Chuck whispered when Alex walked away.   
Casey licked his lips as his eyes trailed down Chuck’s body.  
“You’re going to need to stay away from me because I won’t be able to stop touching your face”  
“I don’t mind” Casey kissed him again, “Let’s go bob for apples or whatever the hell they do at Halloween parties so we can get the hell out of here”  
“I saw some jello shots in syringes, we should try them” Chuck grabbed his hand leading him over to the snack and drink tables.  
“Why does everything have to be so themed?”  
“Because it’s fun”  
Casey stared at what he assumed were apples carved with faces floating in the punch bowl. “What’s enjoyable about eating something that looks like a brain or bloody body parts”  
“Okay grumpy old man, just have some fun and eat this adorable tiny caramel apple”  
Casey opened his mouth so Chuck could feed him, he stared into Chuck’s eyes as he wrapped his tongue around the small piece of caramel covered apple pulling it into his mouth.  
“Oh you’re evil”  
Casey smirked picking up one of the jello shot syringes and squeezed it into his mouth “Yum”  
Chuck took one too  
“Hey buddy, want to bob for apples? You have one minute to get as many as you can and for each apple you get a ticket in the bucket and Alex will draw the names for prizes”  
“Oh come on Casey, let’s do it”  
“You can Grimes go for it, I’ll watch”  
Chuck pulled his cowl off and handed it to Casey “Can I get a good luck kiss?”  
Casey gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Nope,” Chuck grabbed his face kissing him hard. “God, please never shave”

Chuck made sure Casey was behind him when he got down on his knees by the bucket. He leaned forward, he could feel the spandex stretching over his ass as leaned forward.  
“On the count of three, one...two...three...GO” Alex called out.  
Casey had to cough to cover up a moan at the way Chuck’s ass looked at the way he could see his muscles moving in this back as he bobbed up and down.

Chuck walked over wiping his face with a towel, “Did you see that? I got six”  
“I saw”  
“But now I need to figure out how to pee in this thing”   
Casey counted to ten before following Chuck to the bathroom, he knocked on the door.  
“I’ll be out in a minute”  
“I was hoping you would let me in so I could help you get it off”  
Chuck opened the door “They really should make these easier to use the bathroom in”  
“Then I wouldn’t be able to help you”  
Chuck turned around so Casey could undo the zipper, Casey slid the fabric off Chuck’s shoulder, trailing it with kisses.  
“I really have to pee”  
Casey laughed against his skin “Want me to leave or just turn around”  
“Turning around is fine”  
Casey kissing his neck one more time before turning and walking back a few steps.  
“Um maybe my bladder is a little shy”  
Casey laughed reaching over to the sink and turning the water on.   
“Thanks” Chuck mumbled

“Can you help me zip it back up?”  
“I don’t think I want to”  
“We are not having sex for the first time in your daughter’s bathroom”  
“I was thinking some kissing, maybe some heavy petting”  
“Someone may come looking for us”  
“Don’t really care”  
“How about we sneak out instead, go back to your apartment, start with the kissing and heavy petting, then some licking” Chuck pulled Casey closer “then you can rub this beautiful thing all over me” Chuck’s fingers rubbed through his scruff. “Then we can maybe stick a couple of your body parts into one of my body parts” Chuck laughed.  
“I’d like that” right as their lips touched someone knocked on the door.  
“Hold on” Chuck called out, Casey helped him zip his costume up before they headed out of the bathroom.


	31. Halloween Part Two

Chuck was surprised they made it into Casey’s apartment without injury, trying to walk and kiss only works in the movies and they bumped into the apartment gossip so by tomorrow everyone would know there was a cowboy and a superhero kissing and dry humping each other as they walked through the courtyard.

“Was this costume expensive and do you plan on wearing it again?”  
“Kind of and maybe”  
“If I tear it, I’ll buy you a new one” Casey quickly pulled the zipper down and may have ripped it down, exposing Chuck’s ass “Stanford soccer?” Casey snapped the elastic band of his jockstrap.  
“It’s all I had”  
“Didn't know you were on the soccer team”  
“We can talk about it, right now you are taking my clothes off” Chuck pulled his arms out of the costume, pushing it down, then he reached into his jockstrap and pulled out the hard piece of plastic, giving his cock some relief.   
Chuck shyly stood there biting at his bottom lip as Casey got down on his knees, his hands ran up Chuck’s thighs, Chuck grabbed the cowboy hat off of his head and put it on his. “How do I look?”  
Casey smiled because Chuck looked really hot, he leaned forward mouthing at the outline of Chuck’s cock through the material.   
“We should go up to your bed” Chuck said between moans “I want to get you naked”  
Casey hummed, making Chuck shiver. “I’m not done”  
“I don’t want to come before you get inside of me, and we need lube for that and it’s in your room”  
“Guess you’ll have to come twice” Casey smirked pulling down the jock to just under Chuck’s balls.   
They have been together for a few months, but have yet to do anything more than over the clothes stuff, and there were a few showers where they jerked each other off but never this. Honestly, Casey was nervous, he had never been attracted to men until he met Chuck, so this was all new to him but he was ready.  
He cupped Chuck’s balls in one hand and started slowly stroking him with the other.   
Wrapping his lips around the head, flicking his tongue up and down.  
“Holy shit John, that feels so good”  
Casey took more of him into his mouth, running his tongue along the bottom, sucking as he worked his lips down Chuck’s shaft until he got a tickle in the back of his throat. His hand and mouth working together as Chuck’s fingers fisted his hair “If, fuck, if we go upstairs you can” he couldn't help but moan “you can um start opening me up while you do that, shit, um, also my legs may give out, feels so good”  
Casey pulled off with a pop, “Good idea”

“Can I please strip your clothes off?” Chuck put the cowboy had on the bedpost.  
Casey nodded, kicking his boots off.  
Chuck spent his time undoing the buttons of Casey’s vest and shirt while they kissed.  
“That’s a mighty fine belt buckle you got there partner” Chuck was barely able to say that without laughing.   
“You’re cute”  
“Why thank you, kind sir”  
“Okay, you can stop now”  
“Then you should start, that southern drawl you did earlier was so hot”  
“I’ll think about it” he winked.   
Chuck took a moment to admire Casey’s naked body while he walked over to grab the lube from his underwear drawer “I’m going, to be honest here Chuck, I have no idea what I’m doing”  
“That’s okay, I can teach you” Chuck laid down on the bed, motioning for Casey to join him.   
They laid on their sides facing each other, Chuck hiked his leg up over Casey’s hip, “Pour some on your finger, rub in around a little and pressed on it until it goes in”  
“Can you not say asshole”  
Chuck blushed. “It sounds weird, okay, I’ve never given instructions before, sorry”  
“Don’t be sorry, I’m just teasing you” Casey’s fingers made their way between Chuck’s cheeks. Chuck’s fingers running through Casey’s scruff. “Oh wow your fingers are thicker than mine”  
“Is it okay?”  
“More than okay, feels amazing, keep going”  
Casey pushed his finger in deeper then pulling it almost all the way out before pushing in again. “Yeah, like that” Chuck moaned into a kiss, his fingers never leaving Casey’s face.

“Okay, fuck, um more lube and add a second finger”  
Casey did as he was told, Chuck wrapped his hand around Casey cock stroking it a few times.  
Casey froze when Chuck yelled out his name. “Fuck, are you okay”  
“Yeah” Chuck laughed a little “Congratulations, you found my prostate” Chuck blushed.  
Casey laughed doing it again.   
“Is there a position you want to try?”  
“Whatever” Casey would never admit that he was slightly nervous.  
“Want me to put your hat on” Chuck nodded towards the bedpost “And ride you” he wiggled his eyebrows. “Save a horse ride a cowboy”  
Casey blushed a little as he nodded yes.   
“Oh my, you are so freaking cute when you blush, I didn’t know John Casey could blush like that”  
“Shut up”  
“I love you, John” Chuck started to panic a little, they had never said it before, and he wasn’t planning on it, he just said it.  
“I love you too Bartowski” Casey pulled him into his arms, rolling them so Chuck was now on top of him.   
“Are you ready for me to take your virginity?” Chuck teased   
“You’re ridiculous”  
“I know, but you loooove me anyway” Chuck sat up grabbing the cowboy hat and putting it on “Yee haw”  
“Do that again and I’ll push you off the bed”  
Chuck grabbed the bottle of lube moving back to sit on Casey’s thighs, he poured some lube on his hand, “Can’t wait to feel this thick thing filling me up” his lubed hand moved up and down Casey’s shaft.   
“Then get to it Bartowski” he smirked.  
Chuck moved forward, holding himself above Casey he reached back and guided him in.  
“God Chuck” Casey moaned when Chuck was fully seated on him.   
Chuck hips rocked back and forth and in circles as they both got used to it.   
Casey grabbed Chuck’s hips holding him still for a second “Hold on”  
“You really are a virgin” Chuck teased  
“I’m not a virgin” Casey pinched his side making Chuck laugh making his muscle tighten around Casey’s cock.   
“Bad idea” he groaned bucking up his hips “Just feels so good”  
Chuck planted his feet on the bed, bracing both hands on Casey’s chest moving up and down quickly.  
Casey starred up at his boyfriend, mesmerized by the look of love in his eyes, the small smile on his lips as he moaned and panted. His eyes made their way down Chuck’s lean chest getting shiny with sweat, his cock bouncing up and down dripping precome as he moved. Casey moved a hand from his hip running his fingers threw the precome on his stomach before wrapping around Chuck’s cock.

“Chuck” Casey panted over and over.   
“Yeah” Chuck moaned loudly “John, fuck” Casey’s hand moving quicker on his cock as he shot all over Casey’s chest. Chuck moved his hips back and forth as fast as he could as Casey filled him up.  
“Shit” Casey breathed out, pulling Chuck down into a kiss “That was amazing”  
“See I told you Halloween was awesome”  
Casey laughed against Chuck’s skin “Shut up Bartowski”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg, I can't believe I actually finished, I almost gave up a few times but really wanted to finish. 
> 
> November's story will be posted tomorrow, it started as a story for this but got long and angsty.
> 
> Now on to NaNoWriMo where Chuck gets injured during a mission and his life changed forever


End file.
